


ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ【ｔ. ｏｉｋａｗａ】

by That_1_Bear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Alcohol, Café, College, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Dating, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Lemon, Love Confessions, Minor Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Oral Sex, Partying, Post-Time Skip, Pretty Setter Squad, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, Volleyball club, aoba johsai, date, f/m - Freeform, multiple sex scenes, soft, tbh there's a lot of sex but there's a lot of cute stuff too, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Bear/pseuds/That_1_Bear
Summary: ❝𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝..❞↪ ᴀ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴅᴇᴄɪꜱɪᴏɴꜱ...ᴏʜ ᴡᴇʟʟ.✩ Nearly a year after your high school graduation you cross paths with an old friend, Oikawa Tooru. One thing leads to another and well...✩ Spotify playlist out now <3
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. ☆ ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ───────────〔✿〕───────────  
> ᴛʜɪꜱ ꜱᴛᴏʀʏ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴꜱ ꜱᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴀᴄᴛꜱ, ᴅʀᴜɢ/ᴀʟᴄᴏʜᴏʟ ᴜꜱᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴘʀᴏꜰᴀɴɪᴛʏ
> 
> ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴅɪꜱᴄʀᴇᴛɪᴏɴ  
> ───────────〔✿〕───────────
> 
> You're looking for job signatures and unable to find anyone nearby, you go back to your old high school, Aoba Johsai. You hoped to find your old volleyball coach but instead met with an old friend.

𝐘𝐎𝐔 walked down the halls of your old high school, Aoba Johsai High, the halls shimmering as they normally did. You were visiting to get some recommendations for a new job, and God did that make you feel old. Sighing, you held the piece of paper tighter in your hand as you rounded a corner. A cool breeze hit your face, causing you to lift your scarf a bit higher on your face. 

'Just two more signatures, that's all I need then I can go back home.' You thought, picking up your pace until suddenly, you were met in front of a metal door. The door that had met for three years after school, the girl's gymnasium. You went to slide open the door before hearing your name being called. 

"(Y/n)-chan! Turn around!" The voice called, and you did as told only to be met by none other than the former Seijoh volleyball captain himself, Tōru Oikawa. 

A grin appeared on his face as he held up two fingers in a peace sign. "Yahoo! May I ask what a graduate is doing trying to break into the girls' gym?" 

"Oikawa! I-It's not what it looks like first of all!" You stumbled over your words, taken aback by the sudden meeting, taking a deep breath, you continued. You flashed him your signature paper, pointing towards the two empty slots at the bottom of the page. "I'm here to get a couple of signatures for a job and then I'm out of here, this place is making me too nostalgic. What about you? Shouldn't athletes like you be training somewhere, hmm?" He chuckled at this, "You haven't changed a bit. But to answer your question, I have been practicing, in fact, that's the reason I'm here. Coach invited me to help out with a 1st-year setter, the kid's not bad if I do say so myself." 

You smiled to yourself, "He'll get even better if you're the one coaching him." 

Oikawa turned away in false bashfulness, waving his hand in a 'shoo' manner, "Awe, (Y/n), there's no need for the flattery!" 

You laughed to yourself before gently pushing him away, "The only thing that's getting 'flat'tery is your ass." You told him, turning back around towards the doors. 

"Hey!" You couldn't see him, but you could tell he was holding his heart in his hands with that pained expression. 

"I'm just saying!" You laughed again before attempting to open the doors, yet they wouldn't budge. "Huh?" You tried again, and the same result. "Why's the door locked?" 

Oikawa thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Ah! Yeah, the girls' practice got canceled today, I got too caught up in the conversation," he put a hand behind his head giving you an apologetic smile, "my bad. But hey, there's always Mr. Irihata and me to sign the paper for you. Let's go!" He grabbed your hand, pulling you along to the neighboring gym. 

☆ ☆ ☆

"Here you go Ms. (L/n)" Mr. Irihata gave you a warm smile, handing the paper back to you. 

"Thank you, Mr. Irihata, I appreciate it a lot." You smiled back, grabbing the paper and looking at it. "Just one signature to go then I-Hey!" Just before you you could put the paperback in your pocket, Oikawa grabbed it from you. 

"May I borrow your pen, Mr. Irihata?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Um, sure. Here." Mr. Irihata handed the pen to him and Oikawa wrote all the necessary information. "Now, here you go." He smiled handing the paper back to you, "Now you have all the signatures that you need." 

You simply rolled your eyes in reply, "Thanks, Oikawa." 

"That wasn't even genuine! I'm hurt, (Y/n).." He pouted, which only made you groan. 

"So mean..It's from hanging with Iwa-chan all those years I bet. Anyways, this was the only thing you had to do today right?" He asked, which caught you off guard, but slowly, you nodded. 

"Yes, why?" 

"Why don't you watch me teach the 1st year for a while? You could help too if you wish, Ms. Ace~" 

You snorted, "Even if I did want to help, I'm not dressed for it. But fine, I'll watch." 

☆ ☆ ☆

"God, you scared him, Oikawa! You can't show off how good you are, you'll scare him off before his first game!" You laughed, as he huffed. He had finished training with the 1st year and the poor boy was beat. You continued to laugh as you remembered the fresh memory of the boy nearly falling flat on his face while Oikawa didn't bat an eye.

"I was only demonstrating! He got the hang of it more or less by the end of the day!" He retorted, and you nodded your head in agreement. "Okay, yeah, maybe he did. But still, don't destroy him!" 

"Well, if you have such a problem with it, maybe you should help next time!" 

"Maybe I will." 

He was shocked for a second, "Wait, really?" 

You shrugged, "If I'm free, I don't see why I shouldn't. An ace is more important anyways." You chuckled, seeing his face get red, ready to argue why that was wrong, yet you cut him off. "To the development of a setter, that is. They'll get to toss to who's entire thing is hitting their toss." 

You watched as his face slowly faded back to its normal skin tone and his mouth shaped into a small 'o.' "Here, give me your phone." 

He quirked an eyebrow in your direction, yet handed you the phone anyways. You then quickly typed in your number, giving yourself a text to make sure you typed it correctly. Once you felt the vibration in your pocket you nodded to yourself. 

"I thought I already had your number?" He looked at the contact info you had given him before putting the phone back into his pocket. 

"I got a new phone recently and had to change numbers..it's been a hassle getting everyone back on my phone." You sighed, "Oh hey-there's my car. Whenever you need me to help with the practices make sure to text me, and don't overwork him next time!" He yelled out an "I will, and I won't!" as you hoped in the car, giving you a smile and wave. You did the same before starting your car and driving off. 

You wondered when the next time you would get a text would be. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ Heyo, and welcome to my story! This is actually my first time making an x reader so if it's a bit wonky I'm sorry about that :,) but thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy! Tell me how you think about it so far, I'll appreciate it! [Wattpad]
> 
> ✿ Welcome to my story (again)! Most of my ao3 notes will be saying the same as my wattpad notes, but I'm including them in case I have more to say here than I did there. Hopefully, you're enjoying the story so far although the first and second chapters are a bit short. Take care and I'll see you later <3


	2. ✩𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘛𝘦𝘹𝘵 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa texts you to help with a new first-year setter in hopes to spend time with you.

𝐈𝐓 had been a few days since you had gone and gotten your signatures and since you saw Oikawa. You had told him to text you whenever he needed help with practice, yet you hadn't gotten that text yet. Turning on your phone, you checked to see if you had any missed messages. None. You sighed, turning it back off just as quickly. 

'Why is today so boring?' you thought to yourself, groaning and flopping back onto your bed. You thought of things to do, go to the mall? Nah, it's too crowded on days like this. Maybe go to your favorite café? It's closed today. This went on for a while before you heard a ding on your phone. Picking it back up you read the contact name, 

'Oikawa.' 

You cocked your eyebrow, sliding open the lock screen to see what he had to say. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Hey, this is (Y/n), right?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"No, sorry, you have the wrong number."

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Oh shit, sorry-"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"I'm kidding stupid, yeah, it's me. What's up?"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"You're a real asshole, you know that? Anyways, are you free?"

You snickered to yourself, before looking back at the screen and continuing to type. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yeah, why?"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Want to actually help with training today? It'd be good practice for the both of us." 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Hm, sure why not? You'd probably make the boy pass out again. I'll be there in 20."

You hoped out of bed, stretching as you did so. You rummaged through your closet and found your old uniform, the turquoise accents slightly faded. A smile found its way to your face, memories flooding in from the years. You tried it on, the uniform being a bit snugger than what you remember, yet still moveable. Rummaging more, you found your track jacket, which still fit as it did in high school, thankfully. You quickly brushed your teeth and fixed your hair in your preferred choice before rushing to drive to the gym. 

✩ ✩ ✩

Another twang of nostalgia hit as you walked into the boys' gym, Oikawa and the boy already waiting inside. Oikawa whistled, waving you over with a smile. "I forgot how good the girls' uniform looked, whew..." You punched his arm causing him to string out a long line of apologies and 'it was just a joke!'s. You rolled your eyes as you went to greet the first year. 

"I didn't get to introduce myself last time, I'm (L/n)(Y/n). But please, just call me (Y/n)." You smiled holding out your hand for a handshake, "And you happen to be?" 

"Hakaku Takuya, 1st-year setter for Aoba Johsai!" He smiled wide as he took your hand, shaking it. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hakaku, should we get started?" 

"I didn't even get a hi!" Oikawa butted in, putting his head between you and Hakaku. You walked in the opposite direction. "Rude!" He called out after you. 

"Just focus on getting Hakaku warmed up while I'm stretching!" You called outback, taking off your jacket and beginning to stretch. You heard him whine a bit before finally hearing a ball hit the floor. If you were being honest, you were excited, you hadn't played volleyball in a while and the fact you were helping to teach someone made it just that much more inciting. 

Once you had finished your stretching, you walked to the court standing just at the end line. "Oikawa," you looked at him, a smirk placing itself on your features. "Set to me." The same smirk had found its way to his face, as he finished showing a few new moves to Hakaku. 

"You sure about that? I've been active all this time, but I can't say the same about you." He snickered, hitting a ball your way and you catching and throwing it back just as quickly. 

"It's been a while since I've done a proper attack, but it hasn't been long enough that I've forgotten. Now, set to me." You readied yourself, bending at the knees in preparation to run towards the ball. 

"Whatever you say, ace. You might want to get off the court for a second, Hakaku, watch how the pros do it." He smiled wider, getting ready to set, and as soon as you saw his knees bend you went head-on towards the net, jumping when the time is right, and as you expected the ball met perfectly with the swing of your arm. The ball hitting the other side of the court with such force you had forgotten about, and as soon as your feet met the floor you looked at your hand, the familiar sting and red hue of your palm making you smile even bigger. 

"God, I missed that feeling!" You held up a hand for Oikawa to high-five, which he did, causing you to wince just a little. "Ow." 

"Hmm, not bad for someone who's been out the game for a few months." He raised an eyebrow, "Have you been practicing alone by any chance?" 

To this, you laughed aloud, "With how life is, I barely have time for myself, you think I have time to secretly practice volleyball? Nah, but this just proves how good I am, can go months without playing and still hit a perfect shot!" You proudly put your hands on your hips, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Are you sure it wasn't me who actually did that? I mean, I do have a reputation to be able to pull 100% out of anyone I play with." He leaned down to face level with you, mocking you by putting his hands on his hips as well. "Don't get too cocky, (Y/n)-chan." 

You were about to retort before hearing a small 'woah' from the sideline, looking over, you saw Hakaku staring at the both of you with stars in his eyes. Oikawa looked towards that direction, smiling whenever he saw the admirer. "Amazing right?" He asked, to which Hakaku nodded, his head bobbling like a broken bobblehead. You chuckled at the sight. 

"That's how it's done, isn't that right, (Y/n)?" Oikawa asked, turning to face you. You nodded, "Yep, but it's not just about how cool it looks, it takes a ton of practice to get this good. And if you keep up how you've been," you pointed a thumb at Oikawa while still smiling at Hakaku, "you'll become better than this one here." You saw his eyes gleam, which filled your heart with an endless amount of happiness. 

"Well, I don't know about all that...I am pretty good." Oikawa pouted slightly, you elbowed him in his side. "Ow! What I was trying to say is that you'll be a super good setter, but it's going to take a lot of work to surpass me. And trust me when I say this, I won't lose. Now get back over here, you've rested enough." 

✩✩✩

Practice with Oikawa and Hakaku ended a little over 2 hours ago and were you sore, you genuinely couldn't remember the last time you had worked out that much. You stood in the shower letting the warm water relax your muscles. Caressing your scalp with the shampoo, rinsing, and repeating with conditioner. 

Whenever you finished you changed into a nightshirt and shorts, leaving your hair wrapped in a towel. Brushing your teeth then finally heading to the comfort of your own bed. You checked your phone for any notifications and saw one from Oikawa. You checked the time, 8:57 P.M. a weird time to text, but you didn't question it, opening the message. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Are you still awake??"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yeah, it's not that late in the night"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"I suppose that's true..wanna hang out?" 

That definitely took you by surprise, you stared at the screen for a while wondering if what he said was real. You even closed out of the app and reopened it just to make sure you weren't imagining it, and you weren't There it was, waiting to be replied to. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"It is 9 P.M. Oikawa, I know I said it's not late in the night, but it's too late to hang out. Also, that sentence totally makes you sound like a fuck boy lol"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Omg not now, I meant this weekend or something. It's been a while since we've hung out one on one, get to catch up or something..also yeah I realized after I sent the text" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Ahh, I see, I should be free though. What plans do you have in mind?"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Whatever, I don't mind. What about that café you like so much?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"I'm surprised you still remember that place, Mr. Trendsetter, but hm..I'll accept your invitation"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Great, then it's a date!"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"No, it's not"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Whatever you say~ See you later (Y/n)-chan!" 

You sighed, turning off your phone. You had no idea what to expect when it comes to him, but it definitely wasn't this. It's not like you minded, like he said, it's been a while since the two of you had hung out together, the both of you were always wrapped in your own teams that your friendship had slowly deteriorated over time. This would be a good chance to get to know what the other has been doing since graduation, you would never outwardly admit it, but you were secretly excited for it. You smiled, thinking of the possible scenarios eventually drifting off into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎: 
> 
> ✿ Chapter 2, woo! I know this was posted on a Monday and not a Sunday, but I had some stuff to do apologies haha. But you've formally met the 1st year, how do you feel about him? I wonder if he reminds you of someone, hmm...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! See you on Wednesday! [Wattpad] 
> 
> ✿ Heyo, Care here to say that I hope that you're enjoying the fic so far! The texting portions look wonky, but this is my first time working with ao3, but it's all good haha. As always, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon <3  
> (If y'all know how to fix the text lemme know--)


	3. ✩ 𝘗𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa invites you to breakfast to catch up with your lives in peace, no volleyball included.

𝐓𝐇𝐄 alarm rung in your ears, waking you up from the dreams you were having. You groaned, turning over to press the 'off' button. You rolled back again to grab your phone and check the time, 7:30 A.M. You sigh, kicking your feet over the side of your bed, sitting up and lifting your arms up in an attempt to stretch. It was Saturday, the day you and Oikawa and decided to go to the café. Sighing, you got up and walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. You chuckled as you saw your hair sticking in all sorts of directions, 'very attractive' you thought, smoothing your hair down at least a little bit. 

You hopped into the shower, quickly washing yourself up and getting out. Just as quickly you wrapped yourself in a towel to begin drying off as you worked with your hair, brushing, styling, whatever was needed to look at least a bit decent. Whenever you finished you went to your closet looking for what clothes to wear, you picked up a pair of leggings and a hoodie before setting it aside, 'I might dress up a little bit today.' You thought, picking up your favorite pair of jeans. Going back into your closet you looked for some sort of top, before ultimately giving up and going with the hoodie. 'It's not a date, there's no reason to really dress up. . .right?' The question stuck in your head for a second before shaking your head, 'Forget it. It's early in the morning anyway, no one's going to judge you.' 

Still, you worried. Immediately you grabbed your phone and went to Oikawa's contact. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"What're you wearing?" 

You put your phone down, not expecting an answer for another couple of minutes, yet a ding ringed out near immediately after you sent the text. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"That's a little bold to say, (Y/n), but if you must know.."

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"No. I mean what're you wearing to the café?"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Ah. Nothing special, just a shirt, jacket, and jeans. No reason to dress up, unless you wanted to~?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"I'm good, see you at 9."

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Actually, I'm picking you up, so be ready before then. 8:50, okay see you then!" 

You stared at your phone, dumbfounded. Did he even remember your address? You shook your head, focusing on the time instead, 8:10. You groaned before throwing on your outfit for the day. Today was sure to be. . .interesting, to say the least. He hadn't changed much at all since you first met him, still the same old flirty, teasing Oikawa. You smiled slightly before another ding went off. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Hey, uh. . .what's your address again?"

Dumbass. 

☆☆☆

"You know, whenever you asked what I was wearing, I was a little surprised you were so forward with me." Oikawa said, opening the passenger door for you as you got in. 

"As if you didn't know what I was referring to." You replied, rolling your eyes as you slumped down into your seat, "Your mind goes to the wrong places." 

He chuckled at that, getting into the driver's side and starting his car. "Only because it's fun to see your reactions. Now, shall we start this date?" He looked over at you, winking, you looked away, opting to look out the window instead. 

"How many times do I have to say that this isn't a date?" You asked, crossing your arms. 

"However many times it takes for you to realize that this is totally a date~" 

And with that, he began to drive off, his eyes now locked onto the road. The ride was silent for the most part, but not of awkwardness, it was a comfortable silence. You listened to the hum of the car, watching the way that that other cars and the outside passed you by. Eventually, you had gotten bored and snuck a few glances at the driver, kind of surprised that he's been silent. Yet, your efforts to be sneaky were in vain as the next time you took a glance you saw him looking right back at you in the rearview mirror. 

"I know I'm attractive, but you've taken a few more glances than you usually do. Is something wrong?" He asked, doing that stupid smug eyebrow raise he does. 

You felt your cheeks heat up from the feeling of getting caught, and immediately looked away again. "I was just making sure you were okay, you haven't spoken this entire car ride and that's unusual for you." You replied, burying your face within your hoodie to stop him from seeing the red tint appearing on your face. Yet once again, it was in vain. 

"Your red face and mannerisms say otherwise, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're checking me out." He put his eyes back on the road, a smirk clearly visible from your peripheral vision. Your face turned even redder, yet you were confused. You weren't checking him out, you were only looking to see if he was okay, right? 

"Hey, look, we're here!" You called, pointing at the café you were approaching. 

Oikawa tsked in response as he pulled into a parking space, "Now I can't poke fun of you, at least not as much as I want to." You raised a fist as a warning, "Sorry, sorry!" 

"You're lucky you were driving or else I would've punched you sooner." You said, hopping out of the car. He huffed at you, meeting you at the doorway and opening the door for you, "It's not my fault that I'm observant." 

"You literally just admitted that it's your fault. Thank you." You stepped into the café and the aroma of sweet pastries and the familiar scents of the different types of coffee available. The place was small, simple, not very well known, and that's just the way you liked it. Oikawa trailed in after you, the door softly closing behind him. 

"So, this is the place you like so much?" He asked, looking around. 

"Yep, no people and great coffee. I would always walk here before going to school in our 2nd year. Well, until I moved further away and had to start taking a train. I always got scolded by coach too because she said that it stunts my growth despite me already being a good height for a wing spiker." You sighed, remembering everything that had happened that year. Soon after, you smiled, "But hey, let's save the talking for when we sit down, yeah?" 

Oikawa looked at you solemnly, yet a small smile staying on his face. "Yeah, of course." 

☆☆☆

The two of you sat down at a table by the wall with your drinks and snacks. You having gotten a caramel macchiato and a raspberry danish while Oikawa got a mocha and. . .milk bread. You were surprised with how simple he made his drink to be, yet not with his choice of a snack. Sipping your coffee you looked at him, and he looked back giving you a 'hmm?' 

"You really like milk bread, don't you?" You questioned, a little concerned. 

"Well duh, you've known me long enough to where it shouldn't even surprise you at this point." He raised an eyebrow at you, seemingly more in disappointment than in questioning. "Speaking of, let's see how good this place's milk bread is." Then with that, he took a bite, and you swear that you saw stars come from his eyes. "This is amazing, wow, this is totally my new favorite spot." You've never seen that man scarf down food so quickly, you were at a loss of words for a bit, but just ended up laughing. A loud, genuine laugh. 

"Oh my God, don't choke!" You laughed out, and just as you said it he started doing just that.

"I'm good--ow, I'm good." He coughed out, hitting himself in the chest a couple of times. He took a sip of coffee to clear his throat before giving you a thumbs up. "Okay, I'm actually good now!" He smiled, his teeth slightly stained from the coffee. 

You snickered, pointing towards it, "Hey, Mr. Perfect, your teeth are stained, you sure you want to be showing them off?" He shrugged at you, closing his eyes in the process. 

"If it's you seeing me, then I don't care how imperfect I look. I can always clean up later, anyways." You felt your cheeks heat up again and quickly retreated back into the comfort of your hoodie, pretending to cough. He took notice and smirked, "Have you always done that?" 

"Well duh, you've known me long enough to where it shouldn't even surprise you at this point." You lied, yet smirked back as you saw his expression change. 

"Using my own words against me, how rude is that?" He shook his head. 

"It's the only way I know how to do things, but anyway, what're you planning to do now that we're out of high school? I know we graduated nearly a year ago now, but things could've changed." You asked, resting your head on the palm of your head. 

He asked near immediately, knowing exactly what he wants to do. "Volleyball. 100%, continue training until I see an opportunity." He had that look in his eyes that made you know that he was serious with this, no changes necessary, but then he went straight back to smiley Oikawa in the span of 0.2 seconds. "But what about you? What about that job, ever get an interview?" 

You looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm actually not sure what I'm going to do, especially now that I quit volleyball myself. And about the job, yeah, I got an interview, but I didn't get a callback. . ." You sighed, a tinge of sadness in your voice, "Guess it's back to retail for me." 

Oikawa gasped at this, offended for you. "They didn't call you back? Well, you didn't need it anyway, you'll become successful and they won't have the honor to say 'Oh yeah, that (L/n)(Y/n) worked here for a bit!' You'll prove them wrong, I swear it on my own career." He put his hand to his heart, looking at you with complete determination. "Can't believe they rejected you still though, I signed my name on that paper!" 

Laughing, you shook your head. "Thanks, Oikawa, but don't put your career in jeopardy because of me. And that was just so they could contact you to make sure I am who I am, pshh." 

☆☆☆

"Don't remind me of that! That's embarrassing!" Oikawa screeched out as you held your gut from laughing so hard. 

"It was funny!" You wiped a nonexistent tear off your face. The two of you had left the café and heading back to your house to drop you off. You both had stayed there for a while, the clock on your phone reading 11:12 A.M. You'd been exchanging funny stories the entire ride back, from you falling on your face during a match because your shoes gripped a little too hard to the floor to Oikawa getting at least one volleyball to the face each practice because of Iwaizumi. 

As you continued to laugh, you spoke, "You know, way back when, I used to-" you stopped yourself, and your laughing ceased. 

Oikawa side-eyed you while driving, his laughing dying out after yours, "You what?" 

You bit your lip, "Never mind, sorry." 

He didn't reply and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. You looked down at your shoes, 'Dumbass, you can't tell him that.' you scolded yourself, and of course, he noticed. 

"You know, it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He smiled at you through the rear mirror, and you smiled. 

"Thanks. Oh, that's my house." He pulled into your driveway, putting the car in park and unlocking the doors. You got out and turned to smile at him. 

"Thanks for everything, we should invite Iwaizumi next time, it's been even longer since the three of us hung out together." He smiled in response to that, "Of course, (Y/n), and hmm I'll see what I can do to make that happen. See you later, and stay safe." 

You nodded and went to close the door, but quickly turned back, startling him for a second which made him almost lose it, but you kept it together. "One more thing, I guess that this date was fun, thanks again. Don't be stupid and crash your car driving home." You closed the door before he could reply, but before you did you saw that little glint in his eyes, and your smile grew, but you hid it in your hoodie. 

Whenever you walked back into the house you went immediately to your bed and plopped down face first on a pillow and screamed. 'Fuck.' you thought, hugging your pillow close. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' you turned over onto your back, looking at the ceiling. 

"I have a crush on Tōru Oikawa again. Dammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎: 
> 
> ✿ Whew, this chapter is late late. I'm sorry about that hhh, this week has been really stressful and I haven't been able to keep up with everything. Chapters 4-5 will hopefully be published later today. But mwah, hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) See you later! P.S I don't like how I wrote the beginning of this chapter, but I gotta give content sjs, I might go in and change it later on [Wattpad]
> 
> ✿ Third chapter is out woo! Honestly, I'm really bad at keeping with my schedule so if updates come later than expected, I'm sorry,, But I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon! (I promise as soon as I have original chapters posted on here the wattpad notes will disappear lol)


	4. ✩ 𝘗𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To bring out Hakaku's full potential, you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi host a practice match for him. However, who will remain victorious whenever you're paired with the proclaimed Great King?

𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄 days had passed since your date with Oikawa, and you still weren't over your resurfaced feelings for the setter. He had texted you a few hours after he had dropped you off at home, and you promised yourself you weren't going to reply, but you succumbed to the text. It was a short conversation, mostly consisting of him teasing you that you had indeed, called it a date. Remembering it, you wanted to smack yourself in the face for saying that in the first place. You decided against it however as you set the groceries onto the counter and taking them out. You focused on each ingredient you got out in hopes that it would distract you from thinking about him. Chicken, green onions, tomatoes, eggs, sugar. This went on until each ingredient was laid out around the kitchen, yet it turned out to useless as your mind immediately went back to that day. You groaned, shoving the leftover plastic bags into a cabinet for later use. 

You began to put the groceries up until you heard your phone ping with yet another notification. You looked at the name, and it was none other than the great king. "This is such an awful time for you to text me, Tōru." You said, running your hand down your face before opening the message. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Hey, (Y/n), you free tomorrow afternoon?"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Depends, what do you plan to ask me?"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"So rude. .but I was going to ask if you wanted to help with Hakaku tomorrow. Iwa-chan is going to be there too :)"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Then yeah, I'll help out. Usual time?" 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Yep, alright, see you then!" 

"Why did I agree." This time, you actually did smack yourself in the face. Cursing to yourself, you walked to the living room and turned on the T.V in another attempt to drown out your thoughts. "Just don't think about it tomorrow, it'll just be three old friends helping out a first-year." You sighed, and instead focusing on the pixels on the T.V. It turned out successful as you drifted into sleep soon after starting the show. 

✩✩✩

You looked at the clock, "10:40, I have a bit before I have to be there..but better get ready anyways." You had already showered so all you had left to do was do your hair and put on your old uniform, and you did just that. Popping your head and arms through the holes in the jersey and zipping your jacket all the way up nodded your head. "11:10, I have time to go and grab a coffee, I'll need it. I wonder if Iwa and Oi will want one?" You shrugged, "Why not." And with that, you were out to head to the nearest coffee shop. 

"Hi, yes, I would like--oh you already know? Okay...well can I add a chocolate macchiato and black coffee? Okay, thank you!" You said to the barista on the other side of the speaker and began rolling up to the window. You paid, and in return got your drinks. You thanked the barista again and drove off with the drinks in the passenger seat. "Ah, shit! I didn't get Hakaku anything. . .He'll be fine, he doesn't need coffee before practice." You still felt guilty, but you decided to make it up another time. 

You pulled up to the gym and parked, then looked at the time once again. "11:45, perfect. Good job me, I'm here before I'm supposed to be." You patted yourself on the back before grabbing the drinks and heading inside. You opened the door, expecting everyone to already be there, yet it was only Oikawa practicing a few jump serves. After landing he turned to see who had entered and after realizing it was you, smiled and waved. "Oh, hey (Y/n)! You're here earlier than expected." 

You fought back the urge to turn back around and wait till someone else was in the room. "Hey, Oika--Wait what do you mean 'earlier than what I expected?' I was usually at practice on time!" You walked over to the bench where you sat and took out your coffee from the holder. He laughed, starting to walk over to you. "Yeah, key words on time not before. What's that you got there, more coffee?" You nodded, "I got one for you and Iwa whenever he gets here. I meant to get Hakaku something but decided against it. It's not like he'll need it anyway." You shrugged, grabbing his coffee from the holder and offering it to him. 

"Aww, so thoughtful, you shouldn't have." He cooed, taking the cup from you and taking a sip. "Chocolate macchiato? You remembered what I got from our little date, huh?" 

"Don't think too deep into it, I just got what I knew you liked." You replied, drinking from your own cup. 

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you though." He smiled and sat next to you. 

You silently died inside. 

"What time are the others supposed to get here?" You asked, attempting to distract yourself. 

"Iwa-chan texted me that he was on his way a few minutes before you got here, so I figure not much longer. As for Hakaku, probably right when he's supposed to be. He's really set on surpassing me. . .I guess he technically did in one department." 

You held back a laugh as you saw him pout, "Aww, sad that you didn't hit your last growth spurt?" You teased, laughing into your hand. "Must be embarrassing to be an alumnus shorter than a first year." 

"It's not fair though! I understood it with Mattsun since we're the same age, but this is a first-year! And he's the same height as Mattsun!" He laid his head back and pouted more, his whiny voice becoming more visible. 

"He's not as pretty as me though." He stuck out his tongue, "That's something I have on him at least." 

"I don't know about that, he's pretty cute. Strawberry blonde hair, freckles, a mole placed perfectly above his eyelid. Oh, and the fact he's 6'2." You said, shrugging your shoulders. 

Oikawa was just about to reply before the gym doors opened, revealing Iwaizumi at the entrance. He raised a hand and nodded in greeting. 

Immediately Oikawa perked back up, "Iwa-chan! Perfect timing, (Y/n) was being mean to me again!" He whined. 

Iwaizumi looked at you, raising an eyebrow and you nodded to express that what he said was true. He smiled, "Good job. I'm sure he needed to be knocked down a bit anyways." You laughed.

Oikawa looked between the two, offended, and you stuck out your tongue towards him. "Why am I the one always being bullied, I'm the captain!" 

"Shut up, whinykawa." Iwaizumi replied, sitting on the other side of Oikawa. "So where's this first year we're supposed to be training?" You held out his coffee for him, "Oh, thanks. Damn, it's cold. . ."

"It's not my fault you took too long to get here. But Oikawa said that Hakaku should be here soon." And just as the words left your mouth, the doors busted open, and there stood the disheveled first year. "Sorry I'm late, I woke up later than I expected an-" you cut him off. 

"Actually, you're here before you're supposed to be. Barely, but you're here." You swore you saw the stress leave his body as he sighed and replied with "Oh." 

Oikawa stood, clapping his hands together. "Alright, should we get started then?" You and Iwaizumi stood as well, and all three of you looked towards Hakaku with smirks on your faces. "Um, guys?" He asked, unaware of the hell you three were going to unleash on him. 

✩✩✩

"You're all. . .so brutal!" Hakaku said between gulps of water. It had only been about an hour and a half since you had started practicing, but the poor boy was already dying. 

"It's the true Aoba Johsai way to practice like this, male or female." You shrugged, taking a gulp of water as well. "Although, I guess it can be a little rough for someone who isn't quite used to it yet." You added on, patting his back to comfort him somewhat. 

"You signed up for it, now you've got to deal with it. Especially if you plan to surpass shittykawa here." Iwaizumi said, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

"I thought we left 'shittykawa' in high school!" Oikawa blurted, earning him a volleyball to the face. Hakaku seemed mortified but didn't say anything in fear of also getting hit in the face. 

You laughed at him before reassuring him that it's a normal occurrence between the two. The two of you watched as they bickered all over again, an arrangement of different insults mixed with -kawa thrown out. Not long after though you stood, stepping between the two. 

"Alright, alright that's enough. We need to show him the true us, and that happens with what?" You asked, and they both looked at you until the idea popped into their heads. 

"Ohh, I like where this is going. I'll be on Hakaku's team then." Iwaizumi said, walking up to the boy and putting his hand on his shoulder. "C'mon kid, you're about to have the game of a lifetime." 

Oikawa looked at you, a smile creeping on his face, "Guess that means we're on the same team, hm?" 

"I suppose so, so we better win." You replied, looking straight ahead. 

"As if we wouldn't." He scoffed and followed your gaze with a smile. 

"Don't get too cocky, you two. It's not us that'll be losing today." Iwaizumi said, throwing a ball towards Hakaku. "Let's make a deal, whoever loses has to buy the other team lunch." You and Oikawa looked at each other before looking at the 'team' on the other side of the court. 

"Deal." You said in unison, "And we're not going to go easy on you just because you're a first-year, Hakaku." You said, aiming your gaze towards him, and he smirked back. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way (Y/n)-san." and with that, the imaginary whistle blew and the practice began. 

✩✩✩

"Over here!" You shouted, rushing to the left side of the court and jumping, you watched as he set the ball in your direction and slammed the ball down. You expected it to hit the ground, but instead, you saw Hakaku receive it as it heads back into the air. 

"Nice receive!" Iwaizumi called out and headed to slam the ball down just as you had. Yet was blocked by Oikawa, and the ball had landed into their court. "I'm still the taller one, Iwa-chan." You could see the smirk he gave Iwa, and it made your heart skip a beat. Yet you ignored it, giving him a high five. "Nice block, setter." 

"Thanks, ace." He went over to the scoreboard and flipped your side to 25, officially ending the first set. 25-21, all the way back to 0-0. You looked towards Iwaizumi a smirk on your face, "Guess this game decides who the better Seijoh ace is, huh?" He raised a volleyball, "Shittykawa isn't the only one who can get hit in the face." he replied, warning you. 

"Hey now, I never said it was me." You raised your arms in defense, and he put the volleyball down, giving you his signature glare. 

"Let's just play the second set so I can show you who Seijoh's best ace is, (Y/n)." He scoffed as he bounced the ball on the ground. "Your turn to serve, Hakaku." He bounced the ball towards him, and he nodded. 

"Let the games begin." He ran, jumped, and hit the ball and it landed right in your court. 

0-1. 

✩✩✩

"Dammit!" Iwaizumi groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I was so sure we were going to win, too!" 

You and Oikawa had won the match, 2-1, and celebrated with happy yells and plenty of high fives. Even a hug, but it was cut short due to the fact you both were sweating bullets. "Eww, gross!" You laughed, grabbing a towel and wiping your face. 

He laughed alongside you, "It's not my fault!" He then turned his attention towards the losing team, "And you lost your own bet, hah! Put the volleyball down, I'm not the one that made the bet!" Hakaku joined in with the two of you, and eventually so did Iwaizumi. You nudged Iwaizumi, "Looks like I won the title this time." 

"Just wait until next time, me and Hakaku are going to kick your asses to the curb." 

"Bold words for the losing team." 

"Keep talking and we'll have a rematch right here right now." He sneered, smacking the back of your head. 

While you and Iwaizumi had your rivalry going on, Oikawa and his pupil were having their own. 

"You did pretty well today, considering you played with someone you just met." Oikawa said, a condescending smile plastered on his face. 

You saw a look of Hakaku you hadn't seen before, no longer was he the excited boy eager to learn, but now someone determined to win at any cost. "I could technically say the same to you, you've never played a true match with (Y/n)-san, right?" 

"Ahaha, nope, but it seems we make a great match doesn't it? Isn't that right, (Y/n)?" He looked back at you, and you froze at the words 'great match.' 

"(Y/n)? You okay? Stupidkawa asked you a question." Iwaizumi asked, nudging you slightly. 

"Oh, uh-What did you ask, I was spacing out, sorry." You said, putting a hand behind your head apologetically. 

"I said it seems like we make a great match, doesn't it, (Y/n)?" Oikawa repeated, and you nodded in agreement. 

"Yep, for sure." The three of them stared at you as if you had just said the stupidest thing in existence, and it felt like you did. You stood there, unable to come up with an excuse for your sudden aloofness. "Uhm, good practice everyone?" You said, in desperate attempts to get the spotlight off you. 

"Yeah, good practice." replied Iwaizumi, quirking up his eyebrow towards you. 

Hakaku checked the time, "Ah, crap, I have to go! I promised my mom I'd help with dinner tonight, could you give me a ride Oikawa-san?" The alumnus nodded and picked up his car keys along with other belongings. "Seems like I've got to go home too then, see you later Iwa-chan, (Y/n)-chan!" He smiled and waved as he and Hakaku exited, leaving you and Iwaizumi behind. You sighed a sigh of relief before looking back towards Iwaizumi. 

"Well, it looks like I should be going too, see you later, Hajime." You said, starting to pick up your own possessions. 

"No, no, no, hold it right there. What the fuck was that about?" He asked, blocking your path of walking straight. 

You remained unfazed, raising an eyebrow in question. "What was what about?"

"Don't act stupid, you never freeze up like that, and you most definitely don't do that 'Uhm, good practice?' bull." He replied, mocking your awkwardness from earlier. "If you like him, just tell him." 

"Huh? What the fuck?" You jolted back in mock disgust, "I don't like him like that." 

"What did I say about acting stupid. I've known him since we were kids and can see easily past his lies, and can see past yours even easier." He said, crossing his arms. "Now, as I said, if you like him, just tell him." 

You sighed in defeat, "I hate how you can do that, you know. But no, I'm not going to do that. It's a small one, it'll go away sooner or later." You said, waving your hand, "But don't you dare tell him about it, or else you're going to be the one with a volleyball to the face." You warned, and he chuckled, which made you want to throw one at his face more. 

"Sure, whatever you say. Just don't do anything you'll regret, dumbass." He started packing his things, "It was nice seeing you again though, and thanks for the coffee." He then turned away from you and walked out the building, leaving you the last of the four in there. 

Slowly, you opened your bag, stuck your head in, and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:  
> ✿ Sorry these chapters are coming so late now, life has been super stressful the last few weeks and I haven't been able to focus on the story as much as I've wanted to. Look at the next chapter for chapter updates! Shares are appreciated ✩ Love y'all, now mwah! Go drink water and have a healthy meal! [Wattpad]
> 
> ✿ Chapter four, nice! To be honest, this is probably one of my favorite chapters to write simply just because of the interaction between characters,, it's cute. But as always, take care <3


	5. ✩ 𝘐𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're invited to a sleepover with your best friend Kiyoko and her roommate. However, some glasses of wine later and you're invited to something unexpected and in your drunken state, someone answers for you.

"𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐇, I'll be there in a little bit. Thanks for being able to hang out on such short notice." You hung up the phone, setting it back on the phone stand in your car. You smiled, putting on your favorite tune, and hummed. It had been a few weeks since you last saw Kiyoko, you never got to see her even in high school because of how busy both of you were with your respective teams, but despite that, the both of you managed to remain close. You had met her early on your first year, cheering on the boys' team after your game had finished. You laughed at the memory, you were running to join up with Iwaizumi and Oikawa to tell them a good job on their win, ran straight into Kiyoko knocking you both down. You apologized, helping her up, and neither of you were sure how it happened, but something just clicked. From that day onwards she became a close friend of yours, talking nearly anytime you could. 

You eventually made it to your destination, a small apartment on the outskirts of town. Honestly, you were surprised at how fast she was able to move out, yet you weren't at the same time. You didn't dwell on it, and grabbed your things, heading up to her floor and knocking. 

"One minute!" She called out, and you waited, hearing quick footsteps approaching the door. As soon as she opened it, she embraced you, a smile large on her face. "(Y/n)! It's so good to see you again, although a notice a couple of days ahead would've been nice." She laughed as she let go and stepped aside to let you in, which you did, taking off your shoes beforehand. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," an apologetic smile plastered on your face, "but as you said, it's been way too long. Plus life has been getting hectic." You sighed, walking around with the bag still in hand. "Nice place you've got though, do you have any roommates?" You asked, tilting your head slightly. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here." She gave a reassuring smile in response, "And no, I have one roommate, but she's always out. Oh, you can put your bag down anywhere, by the way, I don't mind." You set your bag close to the wall by the entrance, rubbing your shoulder afterward. 

"So, let's catch up." 

✩✩✩

You popped another piece of candy in your mouth, laughing at the movie Kiyoko had picked out. It was some cheesy romance movie where the couple finds out their feelings for each other at the end of the world and whenever they kiss it somehow reverts time to normal. Through fits of giggles, you looked at Kiyoko. 

"I didn't know that you liked these sorts of movies, Ki. You always seemed more like an independent female protagonist watcher to me." She looked back, closing her eyes and lifting her chin slightly. "Well, everyone has guilty pleasures, now don't they?" before she burst out into laughter too. "No, it's definitely not a good movie, but it's one of those that it's so stupid it's funny." You nodded in agreement, before a lightbulb went off in your head, causing a devilish smirk to sneak onto your face. 

"Say, Ki, how's that Tanaka boy doing?" It worked just as expected as you saw her face quickly become engulfed by a pink hue. "Going pink, are we? For as much as you say you aren't going to date him you get embarrassed so easily whenever I bring up his name." She hid behind her sweater to no avail, you still saw the tips of her ears and how red they got. "Maybe you should finally give him a chance. You've graduated, he's a third-year, nothing wrong there."

She looked away from you, before mumbling a soft "Well, about that." 

"Hm? What was that, all I heard was your thoughts going Kiyoko and Tanaka, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." You moved your head along as you sang, and she snorted. 

"Guess it would be a surprise to you we already do then, huh?" She asked, slowly coming out of her sweater shell, her face slowly fading back to its usual tone. 

"Wait, what?!" You blurted, your mouth wide open. "It sure is a hell of a surprise, are you guys like dating-dating?" You asked, emphasizing the first 'dating' and she nodded. 

"Yep, nearly 6 months now." She smiled slightly, and you had to restrain yourself from yelling out of pure joy for her.

"Wait, 6 months?" You held your hand over your heart, "And you didn't tell me? I'm hurt, Ki!" You pouted, and she laughed louder. You grabbed her by the shoulders, gently shaking her, "You didn't tell me until now! This isn't a laughing matter!" You said, though your face said otherwise. You could feel the smile literally stuck to your face as you shook her and she just kept laughing louder and louder. 

"I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to tell you in person! Plus I wanted you to properly meet him!" You finally stopped shaking her and plopped backward onto her bed. "Hm, I'll let it slide since you wanted to tell me." You crossed your arms over your stomach and looked towards her, "So anything else you want to--" She cut you off with a 'shh' and pressed a finger against your mouth. 

She retracted her finger, and you raised an eyebrow at her to question why she did so. "That's enough about my love life. What about yours, (Y/n)? Anyone new and interesting?" She asked, plopping down beside you. You didn't answer at first, biting at your lip and looking away trying to figure out what to say. Finally, you let out a "Nope, nothing new here." 

She squinted at you, "Liar." 

You threw your arms up in the air. before they fell back down to cover your eyes. "How does everyone know that I'm lying recently?" You asked, mostly for yourself, yet Kiyoko still answered. 

"Because you suck at lying." 

"That's rude." 

"It's the truth, though. Now, spill." 

You put your hands over your eyes, sighing. "Okay, okay you got me. You remember the person I had a crush on our 2nd year, right?" 

Kiyoko tapped her chin trying to remember before a gasp of realization spread across her face. "There's no way. You're kidding right?" She asked, and you shook your head, locking in her suspicions. 

"I thought you said you got over him!" You uncovered your eyes and quickly sat up, seeing her shake her head in disappointment. 

"I did!" You protested, "It's just things kept popping up between us recently. . ." You adverted your gaze, but Kiyoko kept hers on you. She smacked the back of your head causing you to flinch and snap your head back. "What was that for?!" and she only stared at you. That was more than enough to understand why she did it. 

"It's not my fault! And you could've just said something instead of smacking my head, ow." You rubbed the back of your head, massaging the new sore spot. 

"You're fine, now what are these so-called 'things that kept popping up' (Y/n)?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

"I forgot how demeaning you can be sometimes," you frowned, "but for instance, we went on a date a couple of weeks ago an-" she cut you off. 

"Excuse me, what? A date?" Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly. "And you got upset at me, hm." 

"This is different! And not like a romantic date, it was really just so we could catch up with each other. We crossed paths before that, but minus that we hadn't talked since graduation." You smiled, remembering it. And of course, Kiyoko immediately noticed. 

"Ah, smiling over it now? No, it's not a crush, you're down bad. Really bad." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Start from the very beginning, and I'll know if you're leaving out details, so don't." 

"It's not that bad." You rolled your eyes, and when you looked back she gave you that glare again. "Okay, maybe it is but-" 

"Stop stalling." 

"Okay." 

✩✩✩

"And that's that." You finished your explanation and pressed your back against the headboard. "Happy?" You looked at her, and to your surprise, she was. . .smiling? "Wait woah, why are you smiling? You were just smacking me 10 minutes ago." 

"Sure, maybe I was a bit upset at first, but based on your story this is kind of cute. You're training the 1st year together, adorable." She chaffed. You 'hm'd unamused in reply. 

"No seriously, normally I'm against falling for one of your best friends, but I'll let this one slip under the rug." She laughed, waving her hand back and forth. Then a knock at the door, "Ah, that must be Alisa." 

"Alisa?" You asked, tilting your head slightly. You had heard the name, but couldn't quite place from where. 

"Yeah, here, come with me. She probably left her key in here again. . ." She sighed as she got up from the bed and you hesitantly followed her. 

"Kiyoko? Are you here?" A voice you assumed was Alisa called, and Kiyoko called back letting her know she was on the way there. You stood in the hallway away from the door as Kiyoko opened the door. You got a peek of who was at the door and gasped. Long, platinum blond hair, eyes as turquoise as the color gets, and tall. In simple terms, she was beautiful. She heard your gasp, and peered over Kiyoko, smiling and waving at you. 

"Why hello! I didn't know we were having guests tonight!" Her voice was sweet as she talked to you. Although, the attention wasn't long-lived as she turned back towards Kiyoko. "So, who's this?" She stepped inside closing the door behind her. You wanted to step out the hallway to properly meet her, but you felt embarrassed in your pajamas so you stayed. 

"She's a friend of mine. (Y/n), get out the hallway." You did just that but kept your head down. 

"Alisa, (L/n)(Y/n). (Y/n), Haiba Alisa." Kiyoko introduced the two of you, and Alisa held out a hand to shake and you took it. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, (L/n). You can call me Alisa." She smiled again. 

"Nice to meet you too, Hai-Alisa. Please, you can just call me (Y/n). . .Also sorry to be introduced like this, it's kind of embarrassing haha." You gave her a small smile back, and Alisa giggled. 

"Is that why you were camping out in the hallway?" You nodded. "Psh, there was no reason to, I won't judge no matter what. Honestly, I need to dress down, I've been in this all day ugh. . .The life of an aspiring model is hard." And that's when it clicked, Alisa Haiba, the 20-year-old model you had seen on so many covers of magazines recently. 

"(Y/n)?" Kiyoko asked, touching your shoulder, and you turned towards her. 

"Y-Your roommate is Alisa Haiba?" You asked, dumbfounded. 

The two of them looked at each other, then back at you before erupting in fits of laughter. 

"That's another ¥2180 for me, Alisa!" Kiyoko said, and Alisa pulled out her wallet still laughing, and handed Kiyoko the amount. 

"But, yes, she's my roommate." Kiyoko smiled, tucking the yen away. 

You looked back towards Alisa, "But. . .why? I'm sure you have enough to buy a lavish apartment. . .No offense Ki." 

"None taken."

"Plus aren't you from Tokyo?" You continued. 

Alisa nodded, "You're right about half of that, I haven't worked enough to buy that big of purchase even despite my success. But even so, I wanted to get away from city life for a while. It works out perfectly too because my next few shoots are featured in Miyagi!" She beamed, and you 'ooh'd. 

"Anyways," a smile danced on her lips as she held up a brown paper bag, "Wine?" 

"Oh, most definitely." You agreed, almost immediately, which took the both of them off guard. 

"It's rude to accept an offer." You shrugged and laughed along with the two of them. 

And so, glasses were grabbed, wine was poured and drank, and chaos ensued. 

✩✩✩

"Wait, wait, wait. I know you didn't just say that name!" Alisa gasped, now in her own comfy pajamas and a half-full wine glass in her hand. The conversation had veered back to your love life, thanks to a drunken Kiyoko. 

"That's what I was like! But, the story behind it is cute." She said while you buried your head in your knees. 

Each of you had already had around 2 glasses, and all on your third. So it was safe to say the three of you were tipsy at least. Alisa looked towards you, non-vocally asking if it was true. You drank the rest of your glass and set it down. 

"Yep," you giggled in your drunken state, "it's the truth." 

"I don't blame you, he is kind of cute. At least from what I've seen of him." Alisa giggled, and you felt a pang of jealously but didn't act upon it. 

"Haha, yeah. I know." Well, maybe a little of it slipped out. 

Alisa placed her drink down before raising her hands in the air, "I'm not trying to steal your man, tiger." She giggled, and you squinted, but not in warning, more in the sense of negotiation. 

"I tell you, she's in love." Kiyoko giggled. 

"Love is a strong word. . ." You replied, "Can I get another glass?" 

Kiyoko poured you another glass while refilling her own, you thanked her. Kiyoko asked if Alisa wanted another glass, but Alisa turned her down, proclaiming that she had already drunk more than she usually does. You and Kiyoko understood, shrugged, and clinked your glasses together. 

"To our last glass!" You both cheered, gulping down the glass. At this point, the two of you were thoroughly drunk, and Alisa the soberest of the group. Just as you all had resumed the conversation, you felt a buzz in your pocket. 

"Hm?" You asked yourself, lazily grabbing the phone. "God," you dragged out the word, throwing your head on the couch cushion, "you always find the word times to text me!" You pouted, trying to read the name, yet your eyesight was failing you. "I can't read it. . ." You pouted and looked towards Alisa, "Can you read and reply for me? You're the most sober." 

"Sure!" You handed the phone to her, and she read the name, a small 'oh' forming on her lips. "Who is it?" You asked. 

"It's your mother, she's just checking up on you. Asking how you're doing and such." She said, and you felt like something was off, but you were too drunk to question it. 

"Tell her I'm doing fine I guess." You shrugged.

"Will do." She typed words onto the screen and pressed send before locking the phone and handing it back to you. "There you go! Now back to this conversation." She smiled, leaning forwards in her seat, "How'd you two meet?" 

"We met our 3rd year of junior high, my junior high's boys' team was against Kitagawa Daiichi and the girls had already played so we were watching them. I knew Iwaizumi from an old mutual, so whenever I went to say hi to him he introduced me to his best friend and captain, Oikawa." You rambled, but both of them were into the story, so you continued. "We all just kind of clicked and I ended up getting invited into Aoba Johsai and I took the opportunity and little did I know that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be my peers there. We ended up becoming our own little friend group throughout high school." You laughed, "Oikawa's fangirls weren't a fan of me though. Some of the more extreme ones went to the girls' games just to boo me, despite a majority going to the same school. I didn't mind it though, whenever they were able to--Ah, I'm rambling too much, sorry." 

"No, no!" Alisa yawned, "I was enjoying it! And that was so rude, I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay, go to bed if you're tired." 

Alisa nodded, "I think I will, well, it was nice to meet you (Y/n). I'll give you my number in the morning." She gave one final laugh before waving and heading off to her room, "Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight!" You and Kiyoko called back, and Kiyoko looked at you. "I think it's time for us to go to bed too, we've drunk a lot." You nodded and tried standing, only to fall back on the couch. 

"It's been a hot minute since I've drunk like this, I'm not used to it." You explained with a grin, and Kiyoko helped you up. "I only really drink whenever Alisa offers too, and that's not very often so I understand how you feel." She laughed along with you and you both staggered back into her room. 

You didn't even care where or how you fell asleep, you just remember letting Kiyoko lay down first and plopping and passing out. 

✩✩✩

Your eyes fluttered open, and you squinted as the sun shone through the thin curtains Kiyoko had. You sat up and rubbed your head trying to coax the headache you had gotten the night before. "Ow. . .I didn't drink that much did I?" 

Kiyoko groaned and turned her head towards you, "We both drank 4 glasses of Alisa's wine. I should've warned you her wine kicks hard, especially the morning after. I have headache relief in the bathroom, top drawer, on the bottom. Grab me one too, please." 

"Gotcha." You went to the bathroom to retrieve the pills before remembering the person who texted you the night before. 

You humored yourself and rummaged through your pocket, pleasantly surprised your phone had stayed in your pocket that entire night. Though whenever you went to messages, you saw one unread message from Tōru. You looked down to see if your mom had texted you, and nope, not a word since earlier that day. You opened the unread message. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Hey, there's a party happening this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with Iwa-chan and me?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yeah, sure. I haven't been to a party in a while anyways."

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Woah, no hesitation? Alright then, I'll pick you up around 9 P.M Friday. Be ready, it's going to be a big one ;)" 

You had to give it to her, for just meeting you she had gotten your texting style down pretty well. It didn't excuse the rage you felt right then and there, however. 'What was she thinking? I mean, I would've said yes anyway--that's not the point, she lied to me! Over my own phone!" You huffed, grabbing the pills and grabbing a clean mouth wash cup to drink out of. You popped one in, drank, and swallowed before heading out and handing the other to Kiyoko who already had water at her side. 

"Ki, it wasn't my mom who texted me." She looked at you as she took her own pill and swallowed. 

"Who was it then?" She asked, wiping away any water that may have dripped down her chin. 

"Tōru." You stated plain and simple, and she coughed. 

"Why was he texting you that late at night?" 

"Friends since forever, remember that. Plus he invited me to go to a party with him." You handed her the phone and she read the messages. 

"She knows how you text, at least. Honestly though, maybe it was for the better, who knows what you might've said under the influence." You gave her a look, "She leaves early in the morning, it's already 10. I'll let her know whenever she gets back, I promise." 

You mumbled out a "thanks, I appreciate it." then another ding came from your phone. 

You picked it back up and looked at the message. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Good morning, party date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ Chapter 5, woo!! I'm sorry I went MIA for a while, everything hasn't been going the way that I wanted, but hopefully, that'll change soon. I've been trying to catch up on writing, but as I said, things haven't been working out as expected. So in my last-ditch effort to catch up, I think I'm going to try to post double chapters on the expected update days till I can finally get back to my usual schedule. Once again, thanks for reading. Shares, comments, and votes are greatly appreciated ✩ Love all of you, mwah <3 [Wattpad]
> 
> ✿ Pretty much the same as what I've said on Wattpad for this chapter. As always, take care and I hope you enjoy <3


	6. ✩ 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you get ready for the party, in a moment of nerves, you call Kiyoko and Alisa to ride with you to the party alongside Oikawa. One awkward car ride later and the four of you split into pairs and head to where the party is being held.

𝐘𝐎𝐔 opened the window, breathing in the fresh morning air. As you sat by the window you watched as cars passed by your house, zipping away. You counted each colored car to pass the time, counting 14 red, 15 black, 1 yellow, 4 green. Eventually, you had gotten bored of the activity and looked at your phone seeing a text from Alisa. The two of you had mended what had happened a couple of days prior, her only claiming to want to 'help out your situation,' you assured her you'd be able to do that on your own and she apologized. You forgave her, but not before making her buy you a bottle of wine for yourself. Chuckling, you opened the message. 

𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚  
"You didn't revoke your invitation to the party, right?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"No, why would I? Well, minus the fact it wasn't me who said yes."

𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚  
"I said I was sorry! I even bought you that wine!" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"I know, I know I'm just pulling your leg :) But why do you ask?"

𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚  
"Kiyoko and I just got invited, so you'll see us there :D We were actually thinking we could go with you" 

You paused in thought as your thumbs hovered over the screen. You didn't mind them coming with you, but would Oikawa? He was going to be your ride after all. You thought more about it, maybe it'd ease the tension of being alone with him and prevent you from saying something stupid. You decided your answer, typing it and hitting send. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Sure, be at my house by 8, we're leaving at 9"

𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚  
"Sounds good! See you then" 

Putting your phone down, you looked back out the window. You sighed, resting your head on your hand. "I wonder how many people are going to be there." You said aloud. "Ah, well, I'll figure it eventually, no use to ponder on it. I need to clean before Alisa and Ki come over anyways." You got up from your spot and turned on your favorite playlist beginning to pick up any trash that may be in your room. Whenever that was finished, you threw your dirty laundry into the washer and while you waited for those, you washed dishes. Then vacuum, put things away, anything else that needed to be done you did it. 

✩✩✩

Finally done with all your chores, you plopped onto your couch, huffing out. You paused your music, and scrolled through your socials, liking a pic here and there. Then another message popped up from the top of your screen, this time from Iwaizumi. 

𝐈𝐰𝐚  
"So I hear you're going to the party?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yep, I was invited and I don't have anything going on, so why not?"

𝐈𝐰𝐚  
"Mhm. Well, I'll see you there, oh, and good luck riding with Oikawa. Don't want you to freeze up again or anything." 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Stfu--wait, you're not going with Oikawa?"

𝐈𝐰𝐚  
"No thank you, I don't want to be caught between that."

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yeah, you're getting punched whenever I see you"

𝐈𝐰𝐚  
"Equal rights, equal fights. Remember that." 

You rolled your eyes, as you turned off the screen. 'Whatever.' you thought, scoffing at the thought. Then just as suddenly, you yawned and laid on the couch. 

You snuggled into yourself, "Maybe a nap wouldn't be too bad right now. . .I can take a shower whenever Ki and Alisa get here." And like that, you knocked out, drifting peacefully into your own dreamland. 

✩✩✩

When you awoke, you frowned. You wobbled to your feet, stretching any amount of sleep that may have been left. Turning to your left, you checked the time on the clock. 

6:43 P.M. 

You sighed in relief, "Thank God I woke up before anything was supposed to happen. It's a little early, but I should probably start getting ready to well. . .get ready." You rubbed your eyes as you walked to the bathroom, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up. As soon as it was the right temp, you stripped and headed into the shower, letting your muscles relax whenever the warm water hit your skin. 

You washed and got out, drying off quickly. You checked the time again, 

7:04 P.M. 

'Was I really in the shower that long? It's not like I had a full-on concert in there,' you thought as you walked to the mirror. You stood there for a second, before picking up another towel and wringing the remaining water out of your hair. 

"I'll do my hair later. It'll only get ruined if I do it and then put on clothes." You spoke aloud, walking to your closet and rummaging through looking for the perfect outfit. You looked at a black crop top you had and your eyes sparkled, just before realizing how cold it was. You huffed, putting the crop top back into the closet. The next item you saw was a nice white flowy shirt, but you decided it looked too formal, it was a party, not a job interview. Then suddenly, your eyes landed on a lace-like above-the-knee dress. You picked it up, inspecting it. It was spaghetti straps, but nothing a jacket couldn't fix. You nodded, setting it on the bed. Next, undergarments. You had no trouble picking them out, grabbing lace black panties and a matching black bra. You slipped them on before slipping on the dress you picked out. You walked back to your bathroom mirror, smirking at your reflection. 

"Damn, I look good!" You said, posing in various ways. After you had finished your checking out period, you started on your hair. You brushed it out before styling it and putting hair products in it for it to stay in place. Then finally, makeup. You decided to go simple with it, just some winged eyeliner, blush, and a dark cherry red lipstick to top it off. You checked in the mirror one last time, and once you decided everything was good you nodded to yourself and headed downstairs. Your shoes could wait. 

As soon as you had stepped down the last step, a knock at the door. 

"(Y/n)! We're here!" You heard Kiyoko shout and you opened the door, gesturing for Kiyoko and Alisa to walk in. 

"Well, don't you look ready?" Kiyoko looked you up and down, taking in your choice of clothing. 

"I could say the same for you both too, but, I'm not particularly surprised with your choices." You replied, looking at your friends. Kiyoko kept it simple and sleek with a dark purple sweater and black skirt accented with a gold necklace and black Chelsea boot heels. Her hair was in its usual style, just with a bit more hair spilling over her left shoulder. She didn't have much makeup on, going for a winged look like you and a simple pink gloss. Alisa, on the other hand, wore a tight velvet, red dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, a matching velvet scrunchie keeping her hair in place. She wore white heels with a matching short white leather jacket, all designer. Her makeup was slightly more extreme, with a cat-eye wing look, an ombre of gold to red eye makeup, and a shimmery pink lipgloss. All to be expected from a model. 

"I'm shocked that you're showing your legs though, Ki, didn't you say it was an insecurity of yours?" You asked, and then you realized how insensitive that sounded. "They look good, don't get me wrong!" 

She giggled, "It's fine, I understood what you meant. But I decided I need to start getting out of my shell eventually, and what better time is now?" You smiled, going in to hug her. 

"Look at you Growing confidence and all that!" You squealed, and she smiled, hugging you back. Once the two of you let go of each other, you turned your attention to Alisa and whistled. "And look at you, trying to impress someone or something?" 

She laughed, "Go big or go home is what I always say! But look at you! I love your lipstick!" She complimented and you smiled in thanks. 

"You said that Oikawa was driving us, right?" Alisa asked, her head tilting slightly to the right. You nodded. 

"Does he even know he's driving us?" Kiyoko piped in, crossing her arms and looking at you. 

That's when you panicked some, you looked away, a nervous chuckle coming from your throat. "Well, you see. . .About that-" you stuttered, and that was enough for the both of them to know. 

"He doesn't," Kiyoko sighed, "well, he'll have to deal with it because we didn't drive here. At least tell him." 

You blushed in embarrassment, picking up your phone to ask, not tell. Though, at that point, it was too late. You opened the message app to text him, but he was quicker. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Hey, I'm about to be otw, you ready?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yep, I'll be waiting"

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Alright, going dark, see you in a minute :)"

"So?" Kiyoko raised an eyebrow while Alisa just stared at you in disappointment. 

"Yep, he knows and is on the way, it seems a bit early though." You lied, and you expected them to call you out on it, yet nothing was said.

"It's 8:48, I think it's a reasonable time." Alisa broke the silence, you looked up shock painting your face. 

"Already? Well. . .I guess time really does fly, doesn't it?" You chuckled awkwardly in silence, and quickly hushed. "I'm going to go put my shoes on. . ." 

You left and whenever you had come back, black block heels on, the three of you stood in silence before Kiyoko spoke again.

"Look, if you want us to take an uber that complet-" you cut her off. 

"No! No, it's fine. He knows." So she did know you lied, but she was just nice enough to not say anything. Even if she knew you were lying, you were too far into the lie to quit now. 

A few more minutes passed and a honk came from outside the window, you looked out, and there sat his car. A couple of seconds later and a notification came from your phone. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"I'm hereee" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Omw"

You looked up from your phone, "He's here." You sighed and walked outside, Alisa and Kiyoko following behind you. You were the first to make it to the car and you tapped on the window, once he rolled it down you smiled and spoke, nearly too fast for him to understand. 

"Hey pre-" Like you had done Kiyoko, you cut him off. 

"Hey, we have a couple of late visitors going to the same place as us, is it okay if you drive them too? Sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time." You kept the smile plastered on you as he looked at you confused for a solid five seconds before it came to him and he replied. 

"Wha. . .oh." He smiled, although it wasn't genuine, "Yeah, sure! What type of gentleman would I be if I left two pretty ladies in the cold? Now get in the car, we don't want to be late, do we?" By this point, the other two caught up to you and you opened the door for them, as they got in you got in the passenger seat. 

"Hey, Kiyoko, it's been a while since I last saw you." He looked in the rearview mirror to look at the backseat, "Who's your friend here?" 

"I'm Alisa, Haiba Alisa." Alisa chirped, "Oikawa, correct?" 

"In the flesh! Well, it's nice to meet you, I've seen you in some magazines. I'm surprised you didn't take a limo to the party." He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, was he mad? 

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want to be fancy like that. . .I prefer driving on my own if I'm being honest." She giggled. 

"Hmm, I see." Oikawa replied. The car ride was silent after that. At least until you spoke up. 

"So. . .do you even know who's throwing this party?" You asked, looking over at Oikawa. He seemed tenser than he normally did. 

"Terushima's, he's throwing it for the third years before they go off to college. Mainly for Miyagi players, but anyone is invited to come." He said, eyes still locked on the road. Definitely upset. 

"A second-year throwing a party for third-years?" You asked, a tinge of confusion in his voice. 

"It was originally just for Johzenji. . .then they invited Karasuno," you looked back at Kiyoko who gave you a peace sign and smile before you returned facing forward, "then Karasuno pretty much invited everyone else." He laughed a little, "Friendly little crows." 

This time, the rest of the ride was truly silent.

✩✩✩

"Well girls, we're here." The thing is though, he was parked in a small residential area, with no signs of a party. 

"Um, where's the party, exactly?" Alisa asked, getting out of the car as soon as he turned the car off. 

"It's a small walk from here, parked further in case the party gets busted." He said, going through his car looking for something, "Ah, c'mon..where is it..aha!" He pulled out a decently sized plastic bag and shoved it in his pocket before any of you were able to get a good look. He then locked his car, looked at you three, and clapped his hands with a smile. "Shall we get going?" 

"Actually, Alisa and I will walk ahead. Better to look after one girl than to look after three." Kiyoko winked at you, "Thanks for the ride though, we won't need one back home though. Come on, Alisa." and with that, the two of them waved at you before beginning to walk towards the party, leaving you and Oikawa alone. 

Whenever they got out of earshot Oikawa looked at you, "So. . .why'd you bring them?" 

You stood there for a bit, stunned, before stuttering out a reply. "Oh--They just wanted to come with me. I meant to ask earlier, but I passed out." 

"I would've said no." He sighed, "But no point in complaining about it now though. By the way, you look nice. Who knew you actually had the ability to dress for a party?" He chuckled.

"I've been to enough parties to know how to dress. But. . .thanks, you look good too." You nudged him, "Now let's go, we wouldn't want to be late, now would we Mr. punctual?" 

"Ah, you don't get to use my words against me, I'm mad at you!" He smiled, and finally, some part of him was coming back. 

"So, what's that you shoved in your pocket?" You asked, pointing at the pocket in question. 

"Half an ounce." He said, shrugging. You were floored. 

"You..have half an ounce..in your pocket? Oikawa, that's 14 grams." You said, still in disbelief. 

"Why're you so surprised (Y/n)-chan?" He said with that stupid teasing voice of his. "You already know I smoke, who did you think supplied the Aoba Johsai parties our 2nd year, hmm?" He leaned in, waiting for an answer, and that's when you could smell the skunk smell radiating from him. 

"Not you, oh my God!" You laughed pushing him away, "Now go away, you smell like weed." 

"You know, it was actually my plan to smoke with you and Iwa on the way here, but Iwa bailed and you brought your friends...I didn't want to be rude. But I still got the blunt if you want to smoke on the walk there." He smirked, pulling one out of his jacket pocket. 

"Say less." You smirked back as you watched him grab a lighter and light it. He inhaled then exhaled, the smoke dispersing into the wind. Oikawa looked down at you, that smirk still not leaving his face as he passed the substance to you. You took it from his hands, putting the wrap against your lips, and inhaled. You coughed as you exhaled, making him laugh, in return, you took another hit and blew the smoke in his direction. 

"I don't get to smoke often, don't laugh at me for coughing!" You said, giving the blunt back to him. He took another hit, opting to ghost as he did. 'Show off.' you thought, rolling your eyes and seeing as he laughed while he exhaled. 

"Sorry, sorry, it's just funny how you try to act cool and end up coughing." You looked into his eyes, his lids already lower than before and his eyes becoming a pink-red hue. 

"Shut up and pass it." You huffed out holding out your hand. Whenever he passed it, you felt his hands brush against yours and shuddered. Just enough for him to notice. 

"You cold?" He shot you a concerned look, his right eyebrow raised. "I'll give you my jacket if you want it." 

"No, it's fine-" You felt the fabric drape over your shoulders anyways, soft fur tickling over them, the feeling only enhanced because of the drug. 

"I knew you were going to say that, I'm surprised it took this long considering what you're wearing." He smiled, "Don't worry, we're almost there." He pointed ahead, and you looked, a huge group of teens in front of a mansion in the distance. A winding cobblestone path lit with various colored LEDs led up to the house. 

"You can finish the blunt off, by the way, I'll probably be smoking way more than I need to be anyways." Oikawa sighed, but instead of inhaling again you put it out on the ground and handed it out for him to grab. 

"Nah, we can meet later and finish it off." You smiled at him, eyes closed. He leaned in, and you felt the warmth against your face. You stayed still, only opening your eyes. A hand slithered into your own, but only to grab the remains of the blunt from you. 

"How considerate, (Y/n)-chan." He whispered. Then just as suddenly, he pulled away, grabbing an empty pill bottle from his pants pocket and putting the half-smoked blunt in. 

"Well, looky there, we're practically already here!" He spoke, putting away the pill bottle and putting his hands on his hips. "Guess this is where we part our ways for now. Come hang with me whenever you want, I'm going to find Iwa. Keep the jacket, don't freeze to death!" He waved and headed down the rest of the path alone, greeting those he knew. 

You waited for a bit, processing what had just happened. The realization hit, and you could already feel the heat creeping up your neck, but you shook your head. "Nope, I'm too high for this, not right now." You walked the rest of the path before spotting Alisa and Kiyoko just ahead. 

"Alisa, Kiyoko! Come here!" You yelled and they turned their attention towards you before walking in your direction. 

"Took you long enough! We thought you two had gotten lost or something." Kiyoko laughed before continuing, "Actually, where'd he go?" 

"We split off a little bit ago, I'm sure he's already inside." 

Alisa said nothing, instead studying the jacket that rested on your shoulders. 

"What?" You questioned. 

"Isn't that his jacket? I don't remember you bringing one." She put her index finger on her chin, smirking. "You also smell like weed. . .Maybe that's part of the reason why they were late, Ki." Kiyoko smirked back at her, nodding and both held their gaze on you. 

"I don't like what you're implying with 'part of the reason.'" You chuckled nervously, before blurting out, "Anyways! There's a party, let's go!" You grabbed their hands and pulled them in the doorway with you, and the party officially began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ Okay, I lied, again (I gotta stop doing that to y'all lmao) but I think I finally have an update schedule planned out. I'm removing Wednesday as a publish day and putting it as my work-on-the-damn-fic day and go back to one chapter per update day. But anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because aha, y'all aren't ready. That's all I'm going to say ;) As always, shares, votes, and comments are appreciated! Love y'all mwah  
> P.S- I've been thinking of making a few social media to advertise, if I did, what social media would you want to see me on? Currently thinking of making a TikTok and an Instagram. [Wattpad]
> 
> ✿ Future Care here, I still don't follow my update schedule like I should. As always, I hope you enjoyed mwah love you all <3


	7. ✩ 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘓𝘪𝘭 𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing, people dancing, smoking, drinking, you name it. You're having the most fun you can although later on the night takes a more...unexpected turn. 
> 
> ────── 〔✿〕──────
> 
> ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ! ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴꜱ ꜱᴜɢɢᴇꜱᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍᴇꜱ
> 
> ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴅɪꜱᴄʀᴇᴛɪᴏɴ
> 
> ────── 〔✿〕──────

"𝐂𝐇𝐔𝐆, CHUG, CHUG!" The crowd shouted. You slammed the solo cup down, shaking your head to soothe the burn of alcohol running down your throat. The crowd cheered louder as you watched your opponent finished their drink, slamming it down as you had done. 

"Dammit!" Sugawara swore out, but instead of frustration, he looked up at you with a smile. "You've gotten better since last time, just how much have you been drinking (Y/n)?" He laughed, patting you on the back before leaving the center of the circle. 

"Not as much as you would expect!" You called out to him as he picked the next person to take his place. Tendou stepped up, eyes already half-lidded with his permanent smile. "Oh? I wasn't expecting to be facing you." He teased, "Five shots. Tequila." He pulled two shot glasses from the side of the table and poured the first shot for the both of you. "First to finish without shaking their head wins." His smile widened, as he held up his shot glass. "Deal?" 

You clinked your shot glass up to his, "Deal." 

You downed the shots, but Tendou was faster. Whenever you were on your third he was already done and waiting on you to finish. You tapped out and did the walk of shame out of the circle, tapping on Matsukawa, thinking it would be an interesting matchup, you were proved correct. 

They kept ending in a tie and both eventually had to tap out and new people were chosen from the crowd. You had gotten bored with the game, however, and ventured elsewhere. You went up to the kitchen where you saw Daichi with someone you hadn't met before. They didn't seem to be intoxicated, despite the red solo cups in their hands. The unfamiliar face ended up noticing you, turning back to Daichi and whispering something, which caused him to turn to you as well. "Ah! (Y/n)!" he smiled as he and his friend walked over. "How're you?" 

"Drunk." That was the only word you were able to get out, a sloppy smile splattered across your face. "And you?" You slurred out, suddenly, you were thankful you tapped out after the third shot. 

"I'm sure, I saw you against Suga." He laughed, "Guess you ended up losing against Tendou after all." His friend smiled at you, "Ahh, so you're the one who went against Suga. I'm impressed, the guy's a pothead but he can hold his liquor." 

You tilted your head, "And who might you be?" 

He nearly laughed, but he kept it together. "Kuroo Tetsurō, previously captain of the volleyball team at Nekoma." He prided himself in that title, you saw it in the way his eyes gleamed whenever he said it. 

"Nice to meet you, Kuroo, I'm (L/n)(Y/n)..although you can just call me (Y/n)." You stumbled your words a bit but were able to make a coherent sentence. "Not a very good first impression." You laughed, fixing a stray hair that had gotten in your face. 

"Oh no, I think this is the best first impression." He chuckled, leaning closer before Daichi elbowed his side. In response, Kuroo yelped and retracted himself away from you. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Kuroo said, rubbing his now sore side. 

Daichi looked annoyed, "That was creepy, stop it." 

"Kuroo? Oh my God, Kuroo!" A voice behind you shouted and you turned to face who the owner of the voice was, and you saw Alisa running at full speed toward the man. You expected Kuroo to move out of the way before she made it to him, but he held out his arms, yelling out her name back. 

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" She squealed, hugging onto his neck. "How's Tokyo doing? Has Lev improved any?" 

This left you more confused than earlier, "You two know each other?" You asked, the obvious not clicking in your brain. 

Alisa let go of her hug and turned to face you, giggling. "Duh, we went to the same school and are in the same grade." At that moment, you felt the most idiotic you ever have. 

"Ohh! Ahaha, sorry. . .I'm not functioning correctly right now." You said, and then someone caught your eye. "Well, I should be going. It was nice seeing you again, Daichi! And meeting you, Kuroo!" You waved your goodbyes to the group and made your way to Iwaizumi, gently punching the back of his shoulder. He turned to face you, gently punching you back. 

"Told you, equal right equal fights." He laughed as he turned to fully face you. You laughed along, "Guess we both held up to our end of promises." You smiled at him, before looking behind him and seeing most if not all of the Seijoh volleyball team third-years in a smoke circle. "You started a smoke circle without me? How rude." You shook your head. 

He rolled his eyes, "Whenever we started it, you were busy beating everyone in the drinking game. Speaking of," he looked at his cup, "I need a refill. You coming with me?" He asked, holding it up. You nodded, "I need another drink too anyways."

"No, you don't." He looked at you, and you laughed louder. 

"I'm getting one anyway." You said, then grabbed his arm pulling him away, "Let's go!" 

You opted to fill your drink with some type of cocktail while he got Jungle Juice. As the two of you walked back, you spotted Oikawa talking to some of the other captains that were there. You weren't the only one though, as Iwaizumi looked down at you, an evil grin on his face. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" You watched as his eyes went to Oikawa and looked back at you, that same grin glued onto his face. It finally clicked what he was trying to tell you, and you weakly hit his chest. "Don't you dare!" It was already too late however, he turned towards his former captain, one hand cupped beside his mouth. 

"Oi, Shittykawa!" He yelled, getting Oikawa's attention. He smiled, a drink in hand. 

"Iwa-chan! (Y/n)-chan!" He yelled back then turned to the group to say his goodbyes before walking towards the two of you. 

"Fuck you, Hajime." You whispered under your breath. He snickered, "It won't be me you're fucking." You jabbed his side and watched as he winced in the pain afterward. 

You laughed until you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder and Oikawa's face between yours and Iwaizumi's. "Yahoo!" he greeted the both of you, and you looked up smiling. "Hi there." Iwaizumi, however, only pushed Oikawa's other arm off his shoulder and placed distance between the two of them. 

"You stink." Iwaizumi waved in front of his noses causing Oikawa to whine. "You probably do too! You big meanie. At least (y/n) is nice to me!" He wrapped his other arm around you, connecting his hands just above your collarbone, "Right, (y/n)-chan?" He asked, leaning into your neck. 

"Mhm!" You nodded, a proud smile appearing on your face. You looked back at Iwaizumi who only gave the two of you a 'really?' look. You were going to say something, but Oikawa popped his head back up. "Oh! By the way, do you guys want to smoke more? I still have quite a bit left." He let go of you and brought out about half of what he had before entering the party. 

"Don't have to ask me twice." Iwaizumi snatched the bag and started walking away from Oikawa, who let out a yelp and 'Hey!' before grabbing your wrist and following after him. "That's not okay!" 

You both finally caught up with Iwaizumi and caught your breath. "It's one thing to make us run sober, but it's a whole other thing to make us run cross-faded." He said, a shocked laugh coming out before standing up straight. 

"I only made you run outside the house." He gave Oikawa a deadpan look as he looked over his shoulder, "Oh." 

Iwa rolled his eyes before pulling out a rolling paper from his pocket, "You're both too intoxicated to roll so I'll do it." Oikawa protested, "I can still roll! Give me one and I bet it'll be perfect." He huffed. 

"Fine, (y/n) will be the judge." Iwa scoffed before handing Oikawa a rolling paper and the bag back. You sat in silence as the two worked, looking occasionally. Iwa finished first and laughed in triumph. Oikawa grumbled in response, licking the paper to seal it. You watched as he did, heat creeping up your neck. You looked away. 

"Done!" He held it up, and for someone as intoxicated as he was, you had to admit it looked pretty damn good. You held out your hand and both placed their joint in the center to be evaluated. 

You hummed in thought before concluding, "In terms of looks, Iwa's looks better." Smugness found its place on Iwa's face while disappointment found it on Oikawa's. "Although, we have to see who's will smoke better." You handed the joints back, "Both are in rotation, go on and light them." They looked at each other before lighting and inhaling. Then passing to their right. This continued until all three of you were red-eyed and giddy. 

"So, who's the overall winner?" Oikawa asked, eyes lidded and red. Iwa chimed in, his eyes nearly identical, "It's 100% me." 

You shook your head, "Nah, Oikawa wins how well it smoked." You saw him do a fist pump out of the corner of your eye and giggled to yourself. "Therefore, it's a tie between the two of you." 

Iwa rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I guess I can take a tie." He looked away. 

"Aw, don't be sad because you lost Iwa-cha-" Oikawa started, but quickly changed to apologizing whenever Iwa began to glare at him. 

Iwa stood up, "I think I'm going to go meet up with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, you guys coming?" Oikawa shook his head, "Nah, I'll chill here with (y/n)." Iwa looked at you for confirmation and you shrugged, "Looks like I'm staying here." He nodded, "I'll meet up with you guys later." then walked off, going to meet up with the other two third-years, leaving you and Oikawa alone once again. 

"How have you been enjoying the party so far?" He asked, looking at you as he leaned back in his chair. 

"It's been good so far, I didn't realize that so many different teams were going to be here. I know you said that Karasuno invited a lot but wow." You replied, "How about you though? I haven't seen you for a majority of it since we split off." 

"It's been great! Everyone's enjoying themselves, I've greeted some old friends, I haven't seen Ushijima yet. Overall, great." He smiled a genuinely happy smile. "It's a good way to say goodbye before going to our different careers. . ." He sighed. Slowly, you nodded in agreement, "Yeah. . ." 

He popped back up, however, and grabbed your hands pulling you up with him. "But now's not the time to be sad about the future, this is the present, and the present is fun!" He twirled you close to him, "So, shall we dance instead?" 

"I don't think this is the party to ballroom dance, Oikawa." You laughed, as he twirled you back and stood behind you. "Oh? You want to club dance?" He smirked, "I'm fine with that, but I'm not so sure how respectful my hands will be~" You slapped his hands away and turned to face him. 

"No touching." You demanded, face red, you blamed it on the alcohol. 

"Alright, alright." He put his hands up in faux defeat, "To make it up, I'll treat you to another drink?" He asked, holding out his hand for you to take. 

You refused it, raising an eyebrow as you walked back to the house, "I said no touching, but I accept your offer." You heard him chuckle as he followed behind, apologizing. 

✩✩✩

Whenever the two of you went back in, the music was blasting louder than ever and people gathered in the center. Semi stood at the head of the crowd as the DJ, spinning records to make split-second remixes. Kiyoko was dancing with Suga, Asahi, and Daichi, and whenever she noticed you walking with Oikawa she gave you a wink. You rolled your eyes at her, continuing to the drinks. 

"What do you want?" Oikawa asked as he grabbed a couple of bottles off the shelf. 

"Fuck it, give me the strongest thing you can make." You shrugged, make it a night to remember. 

He laughed, "Alright, but you gotta finish it, it's going to taste like shit." 

"Don't make it taste like shit then." You snickered. 

"Too late I already started mixing." He replied as he poured various liquids into one cup. Whenever he handed it to you he simply said "enjoy" and turned back around to make his. You sniffed the drink and it honestly didn't smell half-bad. You chugged it and it turned out to be a mistake as the burn was stronger than anticipated. You coughed, setting the cup down. But it worked, you definitely felt looser than before. 

"That worked faster than I expected." You said, coughing then exhaling to ease the pain. 

Oikawa laughed, not with you, but instead at you. "Because you chugged it, stupid. But I guess I should make it even." He held up his cup alone, "To getting shitfaced!" then chugged it, coughing whenever he finished. "Okay, damn, maybe I did make it a little too strong." He laughed, grabbing onto the counter for balance. "I might not be able to dance after all, might have to go lay down. I'll go find Terushima and ask for a room--Stay here, I don't want him thinking we're going to do anything." You lazily nodded, "Okayy.." You leaned on the counter as he walked away. 

You laughed to yourself, you couldn't remember the last time you had gotten this wasted and have so much fun at the same time. 

"You seem out of it, girl." A voice said from behind you, you jumped and you turned to find Kiyoko. 

"You scared the hell out of me, Ki. Can't be doing that to a drunk woman!" You laughed louder, and she laughed with you apologizing and picking up one of the cups you and Oikawa had drunk. 

"This reeks of pure alcohol, and you had two of them?" She asked, scrunching her nose as she placed the cup back down. 

"Nahh, Oikawa had one." You replied, smiling, "Stupid pretty boy made them too strong for both of us." Your speech was slurred, but Kiyoko understood enough to snicker at you. 

"For not dating, you guys really act like a couple." She smiled, leaning back with you, "Speaking of this 'stupid pretty boy' where's he at?" She asked, turning to look at you.

You hummed, still looking towards the ceiling. "He's asking Terushima for a room." you paused, and Kiyoko looked at you in shock, "You better not le-" You cut her off, shushing her while putting a finger to her lips, which she pushed away. "Not for us. For him, he thinks he needs to lay down for a while." Kiyoko softened, "Okay. Well, I'm going to go back to the party, if you need me I'll be with the other Karasuno third-years." 

You nodded, "Okay." You walked as she walked away, and pulled out your phone, seeing a message from Oikawa. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"I'm on the second floor, 2nd room to the right if you want to come here" 

Your feet were already moving before you even finished reading the text. 

You shoved your way through some people, apologizing and claiming you had to go somewhere. You held onto the railing as you walked up, the winding staircase swirling beneath your feet as an after-effect of the drugs and alcohol. Whenever you made it up, you spotted Terushima, who looked at you wiggling his eyebrows knowing exactly where you were going. You didn't reply, instead turning back around and knocking on the door Oikawa said he'd be in. 

"It's unlocked." He called out, and you opened the door revealing him sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lock it though." You did just that then walked and sat beside him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." He smiled at you, pulling out the pill bottle from before. "Finish the blunt with me?" 

"Sure." You reached for the pill bottle, but he pulled it away from you. "Ah, ah, ah~ On the one condition you sit on my lap." 

"Mm, if I don't?" You asked, still reaching for the bottle. 

"Then we can't hotbox the room." He replied, stretching his arm even further away from your grasp. 

Reluctantly, you threw one leg over his thighs and wrapped your arms around his neck. "How about now?" You tilted your head to the side innocently and watched as his face bloomed into a bright shade of pink. "I-I...Yeah, that's right." He pulled out the blunt and put it in between your lips, "I believe that it was your hit last." He lighted it for you and you inhaled, letting the alcohol mix in. You exhaled straight into his face, causing him to close his eyes and shake his head.

"That was a brat move, (y/n)." He said, a smirk reappearing. You shrugged, "I don't see how, I was just sharing my hit with you." 

"Oh, I'll show you 'sharing a hit.' How high are you?" He asked, taking the blunt away from you. 

"Just a lil high, nothing special." You lied. 

"Guess I'll have to change that too then." He replied, "Shotgun with me." He inhaled and came close to your face, as he exhaled you inhaled, feeling the smoke fill in your lungs again. He leaned in more, beginning to close his eyes, you did the same. This went on until your lips had intertwined, moving in rhythm with one another. You felt a sharp, hot pain on your upper thigh, but you refused to break the kiss. Tangling your hands in his hair, you pulled him even closer as you felt his hands roam. First settling on your waist, trailing down brushing against your ass, gently squeezing at your thighs, and soothing the circular burn mark he had given you moments before. 

He was the first to break the kiss, stale smoke coming out in puffs as he caught his breath. "Fuck. Wow." He breathed out, a small chuckle following afterward. 

You looked at him, his eyes filled with lust, and watching how he rose and fell with his breathing. Your hands holding onto his mess of hair, the stench of marijuana and liquor strong on the both of you. 

"Sorry that I burned you, I didn't have-" He started, but you kissed him again, cutting him off. 

You pulled away just as quickly, leaving him in a daze. "I don't care. Kiss me again." 

"Normally, I wouldn't reward those who interrupt me," he leaned in again, whispering "but you're an exception." before crashing his lips onto yours for the third time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ WHEWWWWWWWWW HI. This was a really fun chapter to write, and it seems that it was for you and Oikawa too hehe...But really, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and buckle up for the next one hehehe. As always, thank you for reading shares, comments, and votes are greatly appreciated! Love y'all and until next time! [Wattpad] 
> 
> ✿ I still really like this chapter it just seems so MMM to me y'know? Really liked the ending phew--But as always, take care and hope you enjoyed <3


	8. ✩ 𝘋𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-faded sex. That's the entire chapter.   
> ✩ The continuation of where the previous chapter left off.   
> ────── 〔✿〕──────
> 
> ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ! ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇꜱ ꜱᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴀᴄᴛꜱ
> 
> ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴅɪꜱᴄʀᴇᴛɪᴏɴ
> 
> ────── 〔✿〕──────

𝐘𝐎𝐔 felt as Oikawa snaked his hands under your dress, letting the fabric pool right below your stomach. He groped on your ass and pulled you closer to him, chuckling whenever you would gasp. His lips connected at the base of your neck, peppering kisses up to your ear. You giggled at this, your high heightening all your senses at once. 

"Mm?" He hummed, pulling away from your neck, "What seems to be so funny, (y/n)-chan?" He teased, stressing out each syllable in your name. 

"It tickles." You giggled more when he continued, "But don't stop..." You closed your eyes and laid your head on his shoulder. Against your wishes, however, he did, sliding his jacket off your shoulders. You pouted in disappointment, while he kissed the tip of your nose. 

"Cute. By the way. . .Did anyone notice it was my jacket you were wearing?" He asked, sliding off the straps to your dress next. 

You thought for a second before remembering, "Just Alisa and Kiyoko." You helped him by sliding out of the rest of the straps. "It's not fair I'm the one getting undressed." You said, and he looked down between the both of you. He looked back up, smirking, "I'm not stopping you any, am I?" you huffed, putting your hands on his chest and pushing him slightly to get some distance between the two of you. You looked in his eyes as you moved your hands down his body, going especially slow at his abdomen getting a feel for each one of his abs. 

"You're being a tease, my dear." He breathed out, and you watched as he twitched slightly whenever you got to the hem of his shirt. 

"Maybe I am." You whispered, kissing his jugular. You moved to the side, biting down lightly as you slide up his shirt. You heard him groan and you smirked against his skin, guiding the shirt up even slower than before. "Don't make noise, or I'll stop." He didn't protest, keeping his hands on your waist till it was time for him to raise his arms. Satisfied, you yanked up the shirt, signaling him to raise his arms and he did so. Tossing the cloth to the side, you looked as his chest rose and fell before meeting his eyes again. 

"I'm guessing you like what you see, hm?" He hummed. 

You nodded, "Yes. Absolutel-" you began but was cut off by the feeling of the mattress on your back. 

He let out a breathy laugh, "Good, because I'm fucking loving what I see." He kissed your shoulder, kissing down to your collarbone, then the top of your breasts. He continued, completely taking your dress off in the process, leaving you in just your undergarments. You shivered as he kissed just under your navel and staying. You looked down at him, questioning why he had stopped. He didn't answer, looking back up at you keeping eye contact. 

At last, he broke the silence, trailing a finger down your side and across the hem of your panties. "You know. . .I'm super happy you decided to wear this display tonight. It fits you just right, damn. . ." He licked his lips and kissed the trail he made a few moments ago. Your breath hitched, and he looked back up. "Oh? You like that? I wonder how you'd react if I just. . ." He breathed over your wet mound, causing you to squirm. 

"Stop. . .teasing me like that." You exhaled, gently grabbing onto the sheets for some form of stability. 

He barked out a laugh, "You think you're in any authority to tell me what to do?" He bit down on your thigh, leaving a mark and causing you to wince. "I'm going to have my way with you, leave you a hot, moaning, messy bitch. But for now, stay quiet, okay beautiful?" in contrast to before, he gently kissed where he had bit and stood back up, hovering over you. 

"Arch." It was a simple demand, but you found yourself following it. You arched your back as his hand slither behind to undo your bra clasps. He then moved to your bra straps, slim fingers sliding them off your arms. He held it in front of his face for a second admiring it before throwing it in the same direction you had thrown his shirt. "And to think you couldn't get even more pretty. ." He bent down, nibbling at one of your nipples, looking up for your reaction. 

You looked down at him as he did his work, small hmm's of pleasure arising from you. He bit down harder, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut. Oikawa massaged your other breast as he worked, pinching and pulling, sucking, and chuckling against your skin. He switched, but his hand trailed back down to your underwear, his fingertips pressing the mons pubis. Slowly finger-walking down to your clit. He hummed in delight as he pressed down through your underwear making you gasp. "There we go~," He said, rubbing in small, clockwise circles. 

"Oikawa please-" You gasped out, bucking your hips into his hand. 

"Please what, beautiful?" He asked, running his lips down your body. 

"Please..." you breathed in as he stopped rubbing to let you talk, "stop t-teasing me." 

"Just because you said please~" He bit the hem of your panties, pulling them down with his teeth, leaving you fully exposed for him. He got on his knees, level with your cunt. His hands pushed your legs apart and he admired the view, his eyes glittering like he had just found gold. "Holy shit, (y/n), you're soaked." He slid a finger between your lips, getting them slick with your juices. "Just how long have you been wanting this?" He teased, licking his lips. You didn't answer, averting your eyes and he grabbed onto your thigh, "I asked you a question, beautiful. Look at me when you're talking." 

You looked back at him, face flush from the drugs and the embarrassment you were being put through. "A long time..." you mumbled, and he gripped harder. 

"What was that?" He asked, lowering his head, "I won't do anything till you give me an answer, baby." 

"A long time!" You let your pride out the window, yelling it out for him to hear. You took him aback by your sudden shout, but he smiled, a lustful smile telling you everything that you needed to know. 

"Oh yeah?" He began lapping at your clit, making you grab onto the sheets harder and mewls spill from your mouth. "Go on, tell me how long." He sped up, pushing your legs further apart. 

"F-fuck I don't know," you lied, your moans growing. He slowed back down much to your disappointment. "Don't lie to me, (y/n)." 

"I don't know!" You lied again, your breathing heavy. To your surprise, he stood up and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor, picking up his shirt. "Wait, wait no-" you stammered, sitting up on your elbows, "Where are you going?" He looked back at you, sliding his arms in the shirt. 

"I'm going back to the party, I don't like being lied to." He looked back away, slipping his head in. 

"Our first-year." You mumbled. 

He turned back around, "Is that the truth?" You nodded, breathing still a mess. He walked back towards you, "Lay back down." You laughed in relief as you did, "So mean. Oh my God there-!" He didn't waste time going back down on you, his tongue swirling in all the right places. 

Before you knew it two of his fingers were pumping in and out of you, fast and hard. You covered your mouth in a lowly attempt to stifle the pleasure you felt. His face appeared in front of yours and his free hand pinned your hand to your side. "Don't hide your face, I want to see every emotion. Now kiss me and taste what I taste." His lips slammed into yours, and you tasted yourself on him. You moaned into the kiss and his fingers went even faster, eventually, he broke the kiss and looked into your eyes as you panted. "God, you're so fucking beautiful. I must be the luckiest man in the world. Think you can handle three?" You tried to speak, but only moans and strings of broken curses were coherent. You nodded instead, and he slipped a third finger in while you threw your head back. "There! Please, please, please stay there!" He pumped harder as he sucked on your neck, leaving bruises to remind you of the night later on. 

"Oikawa I'm going to-fuck! I'm gonna c-" He abruptly stopped, slipping his fingers out and licking them in front of you. 

"Delicious, (y/n), I might get addicted to the taste if I'm not careful~" He whispered, before sitting next to you on the bed. He patted the bulge in his pants, "Now, why don't you be a good girl and return the favor, hm?" Without missing a beat you stood level with his crotch, looking up at him. "Go on baby, I'll let you do whatever for now, all I ask is that you start slow and keep eye contact, okay?" 

"Mhm.." You agreed and broke eye contact to look at his belt buckle, earning you a light smack on the face, "Maybe I wasn't clear enough, eye contact no matter what." He held your chin in his hand and his thumb rubbed your cheek as you nodded. "Yes sir." 

"Good, now continue." He watched you as you struggled with his belt buckle, but eventually got it and unbuttoned his pants. You slipped further down, still keeping eye contact as you undid his fly and he lifted off the bed slightly to allow you to pull his pants off leaving him in his boxers. You gently tugged at the hem of his boxers and he smirked at you. "You're that desperate to suck my cock, huh?" He lifted again and you quickly pulled them off making him groan in relief as it stood in front of your face. "I'm not going to lie, it was getting a little painful to keep it contained in there." He laughed as he slid his hand into your hair, grabbing on and pulling you closer. "Now show me how good of a girl you are." 

You started by licking the base, watching the little movements on his face such as the twitch of his lips, or the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Your tongue moved up his length, an open-mouthed smile placing itself on his features as you listed to Oikawa groan. When you made it to the head you swirled your tongue and Oikawa's grip tightened in your hair as his breath hitched slightly. Slowly, you took him in, your tongue guiding. 

"Shit..just like that, keep going.." He groaned out, and you sped up your pace. All you could think about was about how perfect he fit in your mouth, his girth just wide enough and his length just barely hitting the back of your throat, although, you weren't taking all of him, just enough to were you weren't gagging. "Use your hands beautiful, make me feel as good as I know you can." His breathing picked up whenever you lightly squeezed his shaft, your hand moving just like your mouth. 

He pushed your head down deeper, causing you to gag slightly, but you didn't mind it bobbing your head faster and faster till he was his own moaning mess. Compliments spilled from him as he guided your head up and down his dick, telling you how beautiful you looked choking on him like that. 

"Oh, my fucking Goood" he moaned, thrusting your head down a few more times before slowing down and letting go of your hair. You unlatched yourself, a thin line of pre-cum and saliva stringing off your lips. You heaved, getting the oxygen your poor lungs demanded. Oikawa held your cheek in hand, leaning down to kiss you. "As much as I would love to paint your pretty face with my cum, but that'll have to wait~" He sighed, coming down from his pleasure and regaining his composure. He let his hand slip off your cheek and positioned himself to where his back was laying on the headboard. "Now come here and ride me." He took his shirt back off, but put it on the dresser beside him, leaving him as exposed as you were. 

You crept towards him, hovering above his legs. 

"Do you...have a condom by any chance?" You asked, a nervous giggle slipping out. 

"Ah shit--I forgot about that, look in the drawers, I'm sure Teru put some somewhere." He leaned over and opened the drawer to find most of the drawer filled with them. Hesitantly, Oikawa pulled one out and examined it. "Weird that he had that many in one drawer but...okay." he opened it and slipped it on, then grabbed your hips to position you over it. "Ready, my beautiful slut?" He smirked as he saw you look away in embarrassment, maybe you were okay with degradation after all. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." You looked back at him as he lowered you down and you felt him poking at your entrance before slowly moving in. "I'll let you get used to me first, I'm sure you've never had a dick this big~" You huffed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, "I've had bigger, actuall-Fuck!" He slammed you down unexpectedly, groaning before giving you a sickeningly sweet smile. "But will they fuck you as good as I will?" Another slam. "Eat you out as good as I do?" He gripped onto your hips harder, slamming you a third time before resting his head on your shoulder. "Make you feel even a sliver better than I do?" He whispered into your neck, kissing the spot that made you go crazy. "Now stop being a brat and ride the cock that makes you feel good, don't hold back." 

He laid his head back on the headboard to watch as you bounced on him. Each inch filling you as the air filled with both of your moans. "I thought," you breathed between bounces, nails digging into Oikawa's shoulders, "I was supposed to be riding you, not you pounding into me-" He sped up, "You took too long to start, and decided to be a bitch in the process." He grunted, "But that's exactly what you wanted, wasn't it?" He moved from your hips to your ass, smacking it before grabbing it to give him more control of you. "You wanted me to be rough, make you into a needy slut. Well, you fucking got it, and I'm loving it, every last second of it." He laughed, before letting go and putting his hands behind his head. "Now, go on and redeem yourself. Do good enough and I'll reward you." 

You inhaled before wrapping and intertwining your hands behind Oikawa's neck and began to grind on him. You could still hear the music from outside the hallway, but the lyrics didn't register in your mind, you only focused on Oikawa and making sure you pleased you both. Quickly, you matched pace with how he was earlier, bouncing up and down like you wouldn't fuck again. "Fuck Tōru, you feel so good inside me~" You exhaled, your mouth slightly agape and your breaths coming out in small puffs. 

"What did you call me?" He moved his arms back down to your hips, slowing you down. 

"T-Tōru?" You back hit the mattress and Oikawa was above you, one arm balancing himself while the other held up your leg as he thrust into you. 

"Again." He threw your leg over his shoulder making him feel even deeper. "Say. It. Again." 

"Tōru!" You mewled out, nails clawing into his back. 

"Louder. Fuck-Now." He panted, ignoring the pain your nails were causing him. 

"TŌRU!" You yelled out, arching your back, "Fuck, please let me cum this time please!" You shamelessly begged, desperate for release. 

"Good girl, keep it up and I'll let you cum okay? Don't you dare cum without me." His rhymed changed, getting sloppier as time went on. "You're doing so well, princess. I'm so fucking close because of you, holy shit!" He groaned, "I'm going to count down from ten, whenever I reach zero I want you to cum with me, got it?" You nodded frantically, "God, fuck yes Tōru, make me cum, please!" 

His thrusts kept the same pace as he began to count down. 

"Ten. Fuck, (y/n), I love how you make me feel." 

You met with his thrusts, grinding your hips for that extra friction. 

"Nine. Mm, yeah, keep doing that~" He gulped, his thrusts picking up speed. 

You wrapped your free leg around his torso pulling him closer to you. 

"Eig-! Eight. Heh, you really want this don't you beautiful?" 

"Yes! Keep-h-hah going!" You slurred out. 

"Seven. How are you holding up beautiful?" 

"F-Fine. Jesus Christ, Tōru~" You giggled in your drunken state, the buildup starting to pool in your stomach. 

"Six. Almost halfway there~" 

You didn't reply this time, focusing on the tightening knot growing. 

"Five. You okay?" He kissed your shoulder, "Almost t-there.." 

Once again no reply. 

"F-Fu-" he cleared his throat, "Fou-mmph?!" 

You cut him off with a kiss, one hand still gripping the back of his neck while the other pulled his head closer to you. He laughed whenever you broke the kiss, slamming into the hardest he had that night causing you to scream out. "Impatient a-are we? Guess I can't blame you, I am too~" He groaned, his hands gripping the bed sheets next to you. 

"Threetwoone cum for me, beautiful, let" he choked, "let it all come out." You did as told, screaming out his name as you came, your body a spasming mess. Oikawa followed soon after, just as intense. "Fuuuuck (y/n)," he kissed you as he slowed down his thrusts, riding out his orgasm before eventually coming to a stop. He didn't pull out as he caught his breath, staring at you as you continued to grind against him making him shiver in aftershocks. "Good girl," he panted, finally pulling out and pulling off the condom and tying it, "very good girl." He placed the used condom on the floor which you mockingly 'ew'd at. 

"Yeah yeah, I know it's gross, but I can't bother to get up right now." He chuckled as he collapsed on the bed. You weakly crawled up next to him, cuddling him. "Wow." 

"Wow? That's all you have to say?" He chuckled, kissing the top of your forehead. "You're so cute, (y/n), especially when you get embarrassed and your face gets all red all while I'm balls deep inside you and you can't do anything but gasp for more~" 

"S-Shut up." You protested, burying your face into his chest to hide your face. 

"Mmm, fine, just this once." He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and yawned. "So, we're the guys you fucked still better than me?" He asked, and you groaned. 

"I thought I said to shut up...but no, I was lying about that, you're the biggest...and best I've had." You adverted your gaze to ignore the shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Ohhh?" He leaned towards your ear, "Guess I could say the same about you~" You pushed him away and he chuckled, "I'll really stop now, I promise." He smiled, and you nuzzled more into him. "Thank you...Tōru." You smiled against his skin as you drifted off into sleep. 

"I wonder if they heard us at all." He asked, and when he didn't receive an answer he looked down at you, "(Y/n)?" Whenever he realized you fell asleep he wrapped both of you in a blanket and cuddled closer to you. 

"Goodnight to you too, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ I got too excited and published this w/o my author's notes at first sjsj, I'm slow, I know. BUT HEYYYY HOW WE FEELING TONIGHT? FIRST PURE SMUT CHAPTER WOO! I think I could improve this chapter, especially the ending, but overall this was an extremely fun and interesting chapter to make. That being said, I hope that you enjoyed it, and thank you for the support on TikTok!! I have no idea what I'm doing on there but seeing you guys so excited to read makes my day <3 Remember to take care of yourselves and shares, comments, and votes are always appreciated, love y'all! [Wattpad] 
> 
> ✿ THIS CHAPTER WAS WORK, but it was fun as hell to write because wow, a lot happened sjsj. If these aren't what you're into don't worry...there's more in store eventually ;) As always, take care and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. ✩ 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘩 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

𝐎𝐈𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 woke up first, eyes fluttering to get used to the sun spilling in through the blinds. "Damn.." He murmured, rubbing his head to soothe his newfound headache, "I drank way too much last night." He twisted his legs over the bed, stretching as he sighed in relief. You mumbled in your sleep due to the movement alarming Oikawa. "I didn't sleep with anyone...Did I?" He asked himself, then looking down at his bare body and the clothes tossed across the room. "Holy shit, I did." He breathed in before turning his gaze to your sleeping form, he covered his mouth before turning away from you again. "No way," he laughed nervously, "There's no way I had a one-night stand with (Y/n)." 

He put on his clothes, not caring about the smell that came from him. He quickly grabbed his belongings, except for his jacket which he left with you, and went out of the room as quietly as he could. He walked through the remnants of the previous night, looking around at what was left. Colorful streamers hung from various places, the DJ slept at the booth overlooking everyone unlucky enough to find a room passed out on the floor. Oikawa stepped over them, careful to make as little noise as possible as he left the house and headed to his car in a hurry. "If she remembers this, I'm screwed." He scolded himself, slapping himself on the forehead leaving a small red handprint. Finally, he made it to his car and sat in the driver's seat as he exhaled. "Okay, just don't think about it Tōru." He collected himself, driving off as he sped away looking at the mansion one last time. 

✩✩✩

You woke up sluggishly sitting up, the events from yesterday still in effect. You massaged your temples to release the tension in your head, sadly too little avail. "Ow..." you began before a bigger concern hit you. "Why does my thigh hurt--why does my whole body hurt, actually?" You looked down seeing you fully exposed under the covers before yelping and covering yourself with the sheets and covers. "Did I..? No, there's no way." You laughed nervously, putting your head on your palm. You sucked in a breath and it all came back to you, every last detail. You moved your hand to your mouth, "With Oikawa? No, no, no...Think (Y/n), think. Who was the last person you were with." You retraced the night, and the conclusion came up the same. Quickly you turned your head to the other side of the bed, looking for him, but he wasn't there. You picked up your phone from the nightstand looking at recent messages. 

𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚, 11:49 PM  
"Everything okay? If you need us Ki and I will be downstairs." 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨, 12:15 AM  
"Haven't seen or heard from you in a bit, you good?" 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨, 12:23 AM  
"Ohh, nevermind, Teru told me. Have fun ;)" 

𝐈𝐰𝐚, 1:02 AM   
"Keep both of your hands to yourself, dumbasses." 

You groaned scrolling through the other messages, embarrassed. "I can't even be surprised that they know." You put your phone down, leaning against the wall for support for your wobbly legs. "Jesus Christ--" Slowly, you inched your way to the bathroom to shower. You turned on the water waiting for it to heat up, but it stayed cold. You huffed, "How much worse can today get? Oh well, something is better than nothing." You stepped into the cold shower, quickly washing before getting back out shivering. "Bad idea." You quickly dried off before wobbling back to the room and picking your dress of the floor. Slipping it back on you picked up your phone again, looking for Kiyoko's contact. Whenever you found it, you hesitantly texted her. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Hey, are you still here?"

She replied rather quickly, shocking you. 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨  
"No, sorry. Alisa and I left earlier this morning...you're meaning to tell me you're still there? And that you're just now waking up??" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yep. And Oikawa is nowhere to be found. And wdym 'just now waking up' it's only like 10, right?"

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨   
"Ohh, so you slept in the same bed, hmm?" she put a smirking emoji and you ignored the message in general. 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨  
"Pft, sorry. But no--it's like 2 P.M. I'll call an Uber to get you, don't worry about it. Your place or my place?" 

You looked at the time, and sure enough, it was 2 in the afternoon. You looked at the time disappointed in yourself as you replied. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Thanks, Ki, you're the best. My place though, I don't think I'm ready for anyone to see me yet." 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨  
"Like I said, don't worry about it. The Uber should be there soon." 

You locked your phone and put your heels back on, much to your legs' discomfort. You looked at Oikawa's jacket and picked it up, and despite not wanting to, you put it on to hide the marks he had given you. Just letting it rest in your arms as you walked out of the room. Most everyone was either still asleep or had left before you woke up, but to those that were awake, you waved goodbye. You quickly made your way outside and sat down on the porch waiting for your ride. In the meantime, Kuroo spotted you and sat down next to you. 

"Hey." He smiled at you. His hair more out of place than the night before. 

"Hey." You replied, a weak smile curling your lips. 

"I was wondering if you were still here or not, most of my friends either left or passed out." He sighed, and if your memory served right you remember seeing a white-and-black-haired man that Kuroo was hanging with passed out drunk. You chuckled, "Yeah, same here. Are you not driving?" You asked and shook his head. 

"Nah, I'm still driving, but my company is still passed out." He laughed, "There's no telling when he'll wake up." 

You laughed along with him, "Throw cold water on him, that'll probably work." 

"Won't work," he waved his hand dismissively, "Tried it once and he got scared before passing out again." He looked back towards the dirt road, "Also uh--Sorry if I happened to make you uncomfortable last night. I can come off a little flirtatious sometimes." He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically and you laughed it off. "Don't worry, I know someone way worse." Your laughter died off as you remembered and you gently slapped your face to snap out of it. 

"Ah--Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, holding out a hand which you pushed back, smile widening. 

"I'm all good, don't worry, I'm just still trying to wake up some. I normally don't stay up that late anymore...Oh God, that makes me sound old." You leaned back on your elbows, looking up at the blue sky. You heard a honk and looked back towards the road, seeing a car in the driveway then looked at your phone to see the uber notification. You stood up, brushing yourself off and looking down at Kuroo. "Looks like my ride is here, it was nice to talk though." You waved, prepared to walk away before he grabbed your wrist causing you to look back. 

"Oh shit," he let go, "Sorry, haha- I was just going to ask if I could have your number. Just to keep in touch, you know." He smiled sheepishly, and you shrugged. 

"Sure, why not?" He handed you his phone and you tapped your number in, typing a simple 'hi-Kuroo' to send yourself so you knew who it was. The man grinned as you gave the phone back, "Well, until next time (Y/n)." 

You nodded, "Until next time." You waved one more time before getting into the car and the driver headed in the direction of your house. 

✩✩✩

Whenever you reached your destination you paid and thanked the driver before getting out of the car and watched as they sped away, likely to get another customer. You breathed in the fresh in front of your house, unlocked the door, and went inside ready to pass out again already. Despite your tiredness though, you went to the bathroom to see the damages done. You unzipped and took off the jacket and gasped at what you saw. Your neck was covered in hickies as well as your shoulders, breasts, everywhere. 

"Goddamn it, Oikawa!" You cursed, bending your head down to ignore the black, blue, and purple splotches that painted your body. That's when you noticed the little burn scar that began forming on your thigh, you ran a gentle fingertip over it, feeling the slightly raised skin. 

"He really did a number on me, huh?" You whispered to yourself before leaving the bathroom and changing into something much more comfortable before laying down in bed. You heard your phone ping, so you picked it up to see who it was, and it was no other than Kiyoko herself. 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨  
"Did you get home alright?" It melted your heart to see how much she cared for you sometimes.

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yep, just got home and changed into pajamas lol" 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨  
"Good, now go get some sleep because I'll be asking about everything whenever I see you next"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yeah yeah, whatever Ki. I'm going to go to bed, okay?" 

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨  
"Alright, sleep well" 

You placed the phone on your nightstand, sighing. "Goddammit!" you slapped your palms over your eyes and fell backward onto your mattress, sinking gently down. "Things are going to be so fucking awkward between the both of us now--I mean he just left without saying anything?" You rolled over to see a group photo of you, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa on one of the first days you guys became a friend group. You smiled at the photo before memories hit again and quickly turned back around, hiding your face. 

"Just close your eyes. You need sleep." You whispered to yourself, nuzzling your head deeper into your pillow. Yet you just couldn't sleep, you opened your eyes in irritation and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, you heard a ping on your phone signaling another notification. Figuring there's nothing better to do, you open the message. 

𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨  
"This is (Y/n), right?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"The one and only although didn't expect a text from you"

𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨  
"Eh, figured I should make sure you didn't give me a fake number lol"

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Hm, good call"

𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨  
"Well, I'm just texting to make sure you got back safe and everything. Bokuto finally woke up and we're on the way back to Tokyo--Might have to stop somewhere to sleep for the night though." 

The two of you continued to text, laughing well into the night until Kuroo and his group stopped at a hotel to rest. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Y'know, now that I think about it, I don't think 5 hours is that long of a drive"

𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨  
"It is when you're hungover and your pal keeps threatening to throw up" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"I guess that's reasonable enough, have a good night though. Don't get puked on" 

𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐨  
"You too, it was nice talking to you (Y/n). Sleep well and I'd beat his ass if he did!" 

You laughed, before swiping off the conversation. Then you went to Oikawa's contact, staring, contemplating. 

"Should I?" You thought aloud, opening the messages the last one sent being him inviting you upstairs. Your thumbs hovered over the screen, scared of touching the glass. You took a deep breath before typing something simple, a short three-letter word, and pressed send. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Hey."

You immediately turned the phone off and placed it on the nightstand while you twisted the opposite way. Closing your eyes you focused on falling asleep. After what seemed like an eternity, you finally did, drifting into your own dreamland. 

✩✩✩

The next morning came in a flash and you slowly opened your eyes adjusting to the sun's bright rays. You sat up, yawning and stretching your arms out. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your phone and picked it up watching the screen light up. Much to your surprise, however, no new notifications. You opened your message app to see if the message hadn't sent, but what stared back angered you much more. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Hey."  
Read: 12:01 AM

You slammed your phone down on the bed. 

"What the hell?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ Heyo, it's Care here and I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my schedule as nice and tidy as I need to,, A lot's been going on but I needed to post at least one chapter so here we are! This one is a bit shorter and more heavily text-based, but the plot thickens ehehe. As always, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, shares, votes, comments, and follows are greatly appreciated <3 Go take care of yourself and drink some water, mwah! Also thank you for 500 reads!   
> P.s. Pls give me tiktok content ideas--I'm not creative like that sjs,,
> 
> ✿ Final chapter for the night jfc-- Not much else to say other than thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and remember to take care of yourself <3


	10. ✩ 𝘈𝘥𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘦 ✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of not texting you, Oikawa finally sucks it up to ask you a question.

"𝐃𝐀𝐌𝐍, ow!" You yelped, quickly retracting your hand away from the hot pan, looking at the popping oil in it and squinting your eyes. "Well, fuck you too." you hissed, wiping off any oil that managed to get on your hand and soothing it. Loud laughter found its way through your phone and you turned your head to look. On the screen was Kuroo doubled over in laughter, head leaning on his desk. "You're insulting the oil?" He wheezed out, finally lifting his head back up to face you.

"It's not funny! It hurt like a bitch!" You defended yourself yet he only laughed harder. You huffed before turning away in embarrassment and continuing to prep your meal.

It had been close to a week since the party and close to a week since you heard anything from Oikawa. You even asked Iwaizumi about it and he says he hadn't heard a thing until the other day and that was just to tell him he was okay. So why couldn't he text you that? You huffed before dismissing the thought. On the other hand, you and Kuroo had become closer than you had originally anticipated. It started the day after the party when you both had texted late into the late, and then the same thing the next day. It wasn't until the third he offered to call, and you accepted. He told you about his friends and former teammates from Nekoma while you told him about Aoba Johsai.

Back in the present, you turned your attention back to the phone for the second seeing as he wiped a tear off his cheek while his laughter finally died off.

"Finally calmed down?" You asked looking at the cutting board as you sliced chicken into thin, crispy pieces before placing them on a plate.

"I've been calm, but are you okay?" You heard a little chuckle and you turned facing the screen with a glare, "Ohhh, scary~ What're you going to do, punch me?" He teased and you flipped him off. "Ouch." He held his hand to his heart and dramatically slide out of his chair, "I've been wounded by the great and might (y/n)! Oh, whatever am I supposed to do?" You scoffed at him, picking up a piece of the katsu you made and popping it into your mouth.

"Damn, is it good? Crunching like a madwoman over there." He snickered.

"What's up with you bullying me so much today?" You crossed your arms and leaned against the counter, "Huh, rooster hair? Burnt chicken headass? Hyena laugh?" You quirked an eyebrow and he raised his hands to pat his hair.

"My hair and laugh aren't that bad.." He frowned and you shook your head at him. "Okay, but really--Do you have any plans today?" He asked and you thought for a moment before shaking your head as an answer.

"No, nothing today that I'm aware of. I'll probably just chill here unless something comes up. What about you?" You asked, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Unfortunately, and it's a lot too. I'm moving into college dorms earlier than usual so I can get a feel for the campus by the time school starts up again." That explained the boxes piled up behind him. "The only reason I'm free now is because one of my helpers is streaming and won't be done till later this evening. That doesn't mean I'm completely free though," he laughed nervously to himself before looking back at his room then looking back at the screen, "I still have to finish packing everything."

"Go do that then! Procrastinating isn't going to help you." You ate another piece of katsu, humming in delight.

"You're going to have to make me some of that katsu sometime since it's so good. But fine," he groaned clearly not wanting to do it, "I'm good at being smart, not spending hours packing."

"I'll make it whenever I see you next, promise." You smiled, "Plus all the motivation you have to study should translate into packing, now go." You swished your hand back and forth to signal him to hang up.

"Fine, fine.." he quickly rolled his eyes before smiling back, "It was nice talking to you, country girl, till next time." He waved before hanging up the call and you sighed in happiness and quick newfound boredom.

You snapped yourself out of it by clapping your hands together and standing up tall. "Alright! Time to do something productive!" You then looked over at the rest of your meal, sitting back down. "...After I finish this."

✩✩✩

"No...I haven't talked to her since then." Oikawa sighed through the phone. Iwaizumi scolded him through the phone making Oikawa hold the device away from his ear.

"Stupid! It was stupid of you to leave her there alone in the first place!" Iwa fumed and Oikawa could feel the shame bubbling up in him. He sat in silence as Iwa continued his rant, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked, his anger emphasizing on 'done.'

"I know! I know.." Oikawa spewed back, biting his lip as he calmed himself down. "I was scared, I didn't want things to be weird the next morning...Or her to be mad at me." He admitted, groaning as he fell back onto his mattress.

"You've already made things weird, dumbass. And what the fuck would she be mad at you for? It's not like you took advantage of her, you were both drunk." He paused for a second before continuing, "Right? "

"Of course we were Iwa! My God!" Oikawa retorted, "I wouldn't even think about doing such an awful thing to anyone, much less (y/n)!" He huffed, "And I know I already made things weird...it's one of those situations where you've already dug yourself a deep enough hole you can't get out."

"Calm down, I never said you would do that, just confirming that you didn't." Iwaizumi sighed, "You've gotten yourself into some deep shit."

"You're not helping."

"Want to say that again?"

"No."

"That's what I fucking thought." Iwa huffed, "Now that you've actually addressed the problem, talk to her about it."

Oikawa looked at the top of his drawer, focusing on the small, green alien figurine he had. "That's...A lot easier said than done."

"Better to get it done than to never do it at all though, isn't it?"

To this, Oikawa didn't have a response, instead giving up with a soft 'yeah.' He sat back up, "What am I supposed to say though? I can't just text her hey after leaving her on read for a week.."

"You what?" The facepalm Iwaizumi gave was loud enough to hear on the other side, causing Oikawa to have even more shame than before. "You really are an idiot." He breathed in, "But that's fine. Just...Say something. Anything."

Oikawa stays silent for a moment, "I just really hope I didn't hurt her, Iwa..." He choked up, much to his and Iwaizumi's surprise. But Oikawa didn't care anymore, he let his emotions out for the first time.

"I don't deserve her after that, I was trying so hard to make up for lost time to confess only to ruin all of that in one night." He sobbed, "I'm so damn stupid!"

"Hey, hey, chill out Tōru. It's okay," Iwaizumi's voice took a more gentle tone while remaining sturdy enough for advice. "You're human, you're not perfect and I'm sure (y/n) knows that. She'll understand once you explain everything to her."

"You don't know that." Oikawa protested, "Gah! Why am I like this?"

"You're overthinking things again, and I'm sure I know more about the situation than you know. Now just chill out and talk to her."

"Fine, fine I will. Thanks, Iw-wait..." Oikawa paused, eyes squinting as he leaned more into the screen, "what do you mean you 'know more about the situation?' Last time I checked this was your first time hearing about it."

"You're not (y/n)'s only friend, stupid. She talks to me too." He scoffed. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Oikawa questioned, his suspicion levels rising with each word.

"Ask her yourself, that's literally what I just told you to do. That's a you and her conversation, not an Oikawa and Iwaizumi conversation. Now stop stalling, man up, and talk to her!" Iwaizumi puffed out, "And don't screw it up any more than it already is, got it?"

"Who said I was stalling?!"

"Oikawa!"

"Okay, okay, sorry! I'm doing it now!" He held the phone away, his thumb hovering over the end-call button, but last second he held the phone back to his ear. "Hey, Iwa-chan?"

"What now?"

"Thanks for everything."

He heard Iwaizumi sigh, but not his usual one, one that sounded happy. "Yeah, whatever. Bye, shittykawa."

"Way to ruin the moment!"

"I said bye." Iwaizumi hung up the phone, leaving a pouting Oikawa on the other side. 

"Rude!" He complained, turning the phone off and setting it down on his sheets. He looked over at a picture frame, containing the same group photo of you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi that you had in your room. He felt a pang of guilt as he looked down back at his cell. "What am I supposed to say to you?" He sighed, looking at your contact. 

He typed out 'Hey, I'm sorry.' before quickly deleting it. "No, that sounds insincere." 

'I'm sorry.' Deleted again. "Too vague." 

He thought for what seemed to be an eternity. Until he remembered how the two of you crossed-paths that one day. He clapped his hands together in triumph, "Hakaku!" He opened his calendar app looking at the events the next day and smiled. "Yes! This is perfect! I can invite her to practice and talk to her!" He paused, "Should I cancel practice with Hakaku so it's just me and her?" He shook his head, "Nah, it'll be fine. It shouldn't take too long." Eagerly, he typed the message in his messages and hit send. "Now just to wait for her reply." 

✩✩✩

You sang as you finished washing the last dish, putting it up on the drying rack. You heaved as you looked down at your soaked shirt, "I should've changed into something more washing-dishes worthy..." Grabbing a towel you dried your hands and went up to your room to change into clean, dry clothes. You opted for a pair of shorts and a tank top and plopped down on your bed grabbing a book. "I've been productive enough today, why not try to read a book?" You flipped pages, eyes scanning over the words. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for you to get bored of the book and put it back down. You reached towards your nightstand to grab your phone, yet only grabbed air. 

"Don't tell me I left it downstairs..." You looked under the covers of your bed before concluding that you had indeed left it downstairs. You groaned in frustration as you stood up and walked back down. "I had just gotten comfortable too!" 

Immediately you spotted it on the counter and a sigh of relief came through your lips. You picked it up and as soon as you did it buzzed in your hand. 

'Kuroo maybe? Nah, there's no way he's done packing that soon.' Still, you looked anyways and the name surprised you so much you physically had to step back. You gasped, "Oikawa?" A quick surge of happiness filled you, but you quickly replaced it with disgust. 

"No. Not right now, this is my peaceful day." You shut your phone off before heading back upstairs, yet you couldn't get the curiosity out of your head. You fought it, but your mind fought back harder. 

'What does it say?' 

'What's so important that he had to text me after a week of ghosting me?' 

'Ignore it, it's probably just him wanting another fuck.' 

Yet, your curiosity got the better of you and you opened the message, pleasantly surprised with the message. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Hey (y/n), would you possibly want to help me train Hakaku again?" 

You hummed, "So he's going to pretend like nothing ever happened? Okay, I'll entertain then." Quickly, you typed your reply. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Sure, when"

Whenever Oikawa got your reply, he sighed in relief. "Thank God she isn't cursing me out." He replied near immediately. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"12 tomorrow afternoon, will you be free then?" 

𝐘𝐨𝐮  
"Yep, see you then Oikawa"

If he was being honest, something seemed off with you, yet he didn't question it. He was just happy that you replied to him in the first place. 

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚  
"Great!"

You didn't reply any further, and instead laid down, a grin placed on your face. 

"Time to show him a little piece of my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛'𝚜 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> ✿ First pure ao3 note yay! I wasn't expecting to get so many hits in so little time sjsj, especially for me not using ao3 very often so thank you! I appreciate every single one of you mwah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> P.S. I said this on my wattpad, but I'm saying it here too lmao if you guys have any tiktok content you would like to see comment it!


End file.
